Begin to Hope
by Lovely.SiriusBlack
Summary: Follow the Lily & the Marauders through love, life & a lot of laughs: UPDATE! Writing more soon! New computer next week! Reworking some things! Read and Review!
1. Of Revelations

_(A/N: In the past, I've attempted to write fanfiction rather unsuccessfully. Now that I have the complete cannon and a new sense of direction, I believe this to be the story in which I will complete! If you guys want me to continue, please review and tell me what you think - I'm pretty self-conscious about my work and occasionally doubt my abilities as a writer so reassurance is always appreciated (as is constructive criticism!!) Anyways, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!)_

**Disclaimer:** However much I'd love to claim Harry Potter as a work of my own genius, I must admit that I am not that brilliant. JK Rowling is the true owner of Harry Potter and is a lovely woman for letting me abuse her characters the way I do:)

* * *

**Chapter One: Revelations**

All of the excitement Lily Evans had had about becoming Head Girl had been drained as she stared at the messy, raven haired boy standing across from her. If someone would have told her two years ago that James Potter would be Head Boy and she would be his partner, she'd have a laugh right in their face, thinking the idea to be completely insane. But now as she stood before the impressive figure of James Potter, she was all but shocked.

She and James had had a love/hate relationship since the moment they met six years ago on the Hogwarts Express. Love/hate in the sense that he loved her and she hated him, or at least that's what she wanted him to think. She fell in love with the look of him that September, his crooked grin, his wind blown hair; the only thing holding her back was the way he ran his mouth. His arrogance had irritated her beyond anything she had ever experienced. The way he mocked others and was so openly cruel to the only friend she had, made her despise the mere thought of him.

However, there was always one thing she hated more than James Potter, and that was the fact that she really didn't hate him at all. He had begun to grow on her. As he grew she noticed changes to his temperament, and although his arrogance never faltered, she could tell he had become much more mature. He finally had the brain to back his beauty and Lily couldn't help but see him in a new light. Quirks that used to drive her mad began to make her smile, the way he ruffled his hair, his obsession with Quidditch and his insistence in pursuing her, all of these things and more. Everything about him made her smile; which now, standing here, with him in the Head's compartment, made her stomach churn. She was nervous about working in such close quarters with him, unsure of what would become of them after spending endless amounts of time together. The battle raging between her head and heart confused her, mostly because there was no real battle at all. Her heart was happy and her head agreed; this never happened, especially when it came to James Potter.

And before James Potter, Severus was the only wizard she knew. He was the one that introduced her to magic and so it was, they became fast friends, best friends. When he revealed to her that she was a witch, she didn't believe him, not fully, not until that letter came. The letter addressed to "Lillian Evans, Number 4, Privet Drive, the First Bedroom on the Left, Surrey" was delivered directly to her via owl. This moment changed everything Lily ever knew about her life and herself. When she received it, she ran straight to Severus, who was beyond ecstatic that she'd be joining him at Hogwarts. She and her parents went with him to Diagon Alley and it was with him that she bought her first magical item: her wand. She and Severus had a special bond, a bond so strong he was sure the two of them would be together forever. But Lily thought differently; although she never questioned that they'd be best friends forever she couldn't help but notice Severus had always wanted more. He wanted something she could never give him, her love not as a best friend, but as a girlfriend.

They stayed close throughout the years; they knew everything about each other, but he slipped. He had done something he swore he would never do. He called her a mudblood and with a slip-of-the-tongue, their friendship was over. She was too blinded by the memory of the honest, loving boy she grew up with to realize what he had become. He associated with people she knew to be pure evil, performed magic too wicked for her to understand and aspired to be something she despised. It was hard getting over Severus, she may never be fully over him, but at that moment, she knew that their friendship could no longer continue as it had in the past, he was too deep in with the wrong crowd.

And looking now at James Potter, she knew that he would never be the evil that Severus had become; he had a pure heart, a heart that allowed him to love not only others, but himself as well – something Severus could never do. If things were different, if Severus had picked her over his "death eater" friends, she might never have had these thoughts, she might be back in their compartment, with Severus, joking now about how horrid the upcoming year was going to be with Potter as her co-Head. But things aren't different. Things are how they are because that is how they are supposed to be. She and Severus weren't supposed to be; they were too different now. They were fighting on different sides of the war, literally and figuratively. She and James…well,

"Evans, what a pleasant surprise," He spoke, looking her up and down, "Let me just say, summer has done wonderful things for your…womanly figure."

"Piss off, Potter, you are simply ghastly." Lily spat, half-heartedly. She crossed her arms, preventing him to look at her "womanly figure." She and James had been cordial to one another in the past, so long as he wasn't hexing people for the fun of it. She would even go so far as to say he was a close friend. After losing Severus in fifth year, he was the one that was there for her. When she was up late crying in the Gryffindor common room, he would be the one to come and console her. When her course work was struggling because she couldn't concentrate, he was always there to help. But most of all, when she just needed someone to talk to, he would listen.

She was beginning to forget why she despised him so when she was around Severus; she supposed that without the pressure to keep confirming their friendship, she lacked a reason to bad mouth James. She had detested him when she was around Severus; Severus hated James with the same passion he reserved for the Dark Arts, a passion that was almost disturbing. But James had been there for her when she lost Severus, and he wasn't judgmental or cruel. She supposed those "love-at-first-sight" feelings always allowed for her to come back to him, as did his charisma, his intelligence, and his tight Quidditch body. She had once hated him for liking her, she had also hated him for hating Severus, but most of all, she had hated him for being everything she wanted.

"Oh, I like 'em feisty." He replied, taking a step towards her, causing her to instinctively take one back. "Oh, come off it, Evans, you know I only tease with love." He held out his hand for her, she crossed her arms tighter.

'Merlin's beard…he sounds just like Sirius.' Lily thought, remembering back to a time when they shared separate, but equally irritating, personalities.

"You're not going to get much work done with your arms all tied up in a knot, now are you?" He flashed her his cockiest grin, inviting her to take his hand again. She caved; smiling slightly, she took his hand, "Ah, so she has a heart after all." He paused, "well, congratulations Miss Evans, I'm honored to have you as my partner." He bowed, kissed her hand, and shot her a wink.

"So chivalrous," She cooed sardonically, sitting down across from him.

"I do my best to please the ladies," He said arrogantly, crossing his legs and resting them on the seat beside her, "you, Ms. Evans, have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"Thanks..." Lily said, awkwardly, looking down. James seemed embarrassed about what he had said changing the subject not so smoothly.

"So…Heads," He began.

"That'd be us." She replied, with a nervous grin, not exactly used to being considered Head Girl quite yet.

"I hear we get Head dormitories all to ourselves, with our own common room, study and lavatory; I have a feeling we're going to becoming awfully close this year, Evans."

"I'm not sleeping, showering, nor any other 'i-n-g' verb…ing, with you, Potter…so don't get your hopes up."

"It would sound as if you're the one fancying an i-n-g verb," James grinned, "with me; I said nothing of the sort. But, I mean, if you're really that eager Lily-flower you could have spoken up ages ago…"

"It was a preemptive strike, Potter, not a proposition." She narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Lils, I still think you fancy a shag."

"In your dreams, Mr. Potter…"

"If you only knew, Ms. Evans," He grinned; something about his smile made Lily's stomach do a flip flop.

"I'm perfectly content in my ignorance, Potter, thanks," she threw him a faux sincere smile, "and although I'd love to sit and chat about all the wonderful things you do to me in your unconscious, the Prefects will be here any moment and we should probably take a look at these," she indicated the two large binders labeled Head Girl and Boy, "so we know what to do."

Any trace of the conversation they had been having disappeared as they began to sift through the list of required duties of the Heads. "Take a look at number seven," James said, placing a finger towards the middle of the page, reading aloud "The Head boy and girl are required to uphold the honor of the position by performing at top marks during their duration of Headship; failure to receive an "A" or better in any subject may result in a suspension or removal of power. Talk about rough." He concluded.

Lily, suddenly feeling uneasy of her new responsibilities, closed her binder rather matter-of-factly, "perhaps we should go over these later tonight? I don't fancy having to resign on the first day."

James nodded in agreement, tossing his binder aside, "let's just take it slow."

Moments later, the Prefects filed into the head compartment, making the situation as real as possible. Lily and James stood, and he took her hand reassuringly. They recognized a few of them, Marlene McKinnon's younger sister Mariella, donned Ravenclaw robes and her Prefects badge, Fabien Prewett, a Hufflepuff, waved at her politely, eager to begin, the two Gryffindor Prefects, Colin Wood and Dorcas Meadows, were both potential members of Gryffindor's Quidditch team and were ecstatic to see James, the captain, as Head boy. Lily's grin faded as the two Slytherin Prefects sulked into the compartment, she wasn't familiar with either of them, but the cold draft that followed let her guess what they aspired to be.

"Alright," Lily began, "if you could all take a seat, preferably with your partner, we can begin." James grinned encouragingly at her, squeezing her hand lightly before letting go.

When everyone was seated accordingly, he spoke up, "as some of you know, my name is James Potter and this is—"

"Lily Evans," she supplied.

"—and we're your Head boy and girl," he finished.

"Now if there are no questions," she looked around, "we can begin."

The meeting went well, with the exception of a crude comment here and there, which could be expected with someone like Lily, who had history with a well-known Slytherin and James, who had a history with just about everyone. They were both popular in their own way; Lily was the fiery red-head, the sweetest, and cleverest witch in her year and had a temper that could raise the damned and James, he was the epitome of popular, he was everything girls wanted and everything guys wanted to be, he had a good head on his shoulders, physically and mentally. The two of them made up a strong team.

"Thank Merlin that's over," Lily said resting her head absentmindedly on James's shoulder.

"Yea, now we can relax," he sighed, resting his head atop hers, and putting his feet up on the seat across from them "Lils?" he asked after a few moments of silence, "are we friends?"

Lily was taken aback by this question, of course they were friends; there was no doubt about it in her mind. True she had hated him for the majority of their friendship but now he was one of the best friends she had, "Of course, James, why would you have to ask?"

"Just making sure," he replied, taking her hand in his, "can friends do this?"

Lily paused for a moment, this wasn't the first time he had held her hand, "I suppose so, if it's appropriate," she replied, wondering what he was getting at.

"What about, what about this," he wrapped his other arm around her, his vacant hand messing her hair.

"James?" she's warned, "What are you playing at?"

"Mere curiosity," he replied, "you see my other friends don't let me do things like this so I was just wondering if we, you know, had a special friendship." Lily stayed silent; she really didn't know how to respond to this. She had never thought of anything she had shared with James as special but looking back on the past couple of years, she supposed it was.

She had spent countless hours in Gryffindor tower late at night, letting him hold her as she talked about Severus or Petunia; she never went to anyone else, not Mickey or Lena, nor Remus, not anyone she had considered a better friend at the time, only James. She told him things about herself that she never told a soul and he acted less than surprised to learn them. He made her think about things, things like this, things she would never think about if he hadn't prompted her to. But she couldn't tell him that, could she? Could she tell James that yes, their friendship was special, that she cherished it, that she looked forward to getting to know him better, to know him like he knew her. She had denied it for so long, denied him for so long, what would hurt to let him know that she valued his friendship. Everything, she thought, everything would change if he knew, but would it be a bad change? If things changed between them, if they became closer, could that be bad? No. She thought solidly.

"Yes," she stated plainly after a long moment, "yes, I think it's very special." He didn't respond, his hand still playing with her heap of vibrant red hair. "Do you think it's special, James?" she asked, wondering if she had just made a fool of herself.

"Of course, I always have," he replied, pulling her close to him, "I was just waiting for you to figure it out." He gave her a little shake, causing her to laugh.

"You know, I can't remember why I loathed you so much," she smiled.

"Well I am the most amazing, most handsome, most intellectual James Potter, what's there not to hate?" he mocked his arrogance.

"Ahh, thanks for reminding me," she laughed, she loved that he was able to joke about himself.

"Oh and I forgot to ask, will you go out with me?" he was barely able to finish the sentence; they were both laughing so hard.

"You were so persistent!" she laughed.

"I was an idiot," he chuckled, clenching his side, "I can't believe I thought that strategy would work, no wonder Padfoot hit me so much."

"It was a little bit cute," she lied.

"Bollocks, I was an 'arrogant little toe rag' if I remember correctly," they laughed, "you should know that I did take you up on your suggestion—"

"What suggestion?" she asked, still giggling softly.

"—you know, the one about Giant Squid," she laughed, "and it was all fun and games until she tried to eat me." They were both in hysterics, reminiscing on how much they used to fight.

"This is going to be a fun year," Lily smiled.

"Yea, I wouldn't have picked another girl to work with," James replied.

"Me either," she started, "you are so lucky to have me as your partner."

"Looks like the tables have turned, Ms. Evans, now who's the arrogant toe rag?"

"Now James, I am hardly a toe rag," she joked.

"Well if you were, 'toe rag' would no longer be an insult" he was smiling.

"You don't get a compliment like that every day, now do you?" she grinned.

"Well, with me as your partner Ican guaranty a compliment of the same caliber everyday," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'll do my best to appreciate them," she pushed him slightly, smiling up at him. She stared into his hazel eyes, why had she never done that before? Maybe it's because you spent most of your time hating him, she thought. She didn't regret it though, the friendship they have now would be much less meaningful had it not be born in controversy. She admired his determination; suddenly realizing what could have happened if he had given up on her sooner, she spoke "thank you," she said instinctively

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For not giving up on me," she replied.

"How could I? You're perfect," he said without thinking. Lily was speechless. He had given her tons of compliments before but she had usually shrugged them off as insincere, but there was a tone in James's voice that lacked any hint of sarcasm; it was just honest.

"Thanks," she cocked her head to the side, "although I'm far from it."

"Not to you maybe, but to me, you've always been," he wrapped an arm around her, smiling genuinely to himself.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter, I'll try not to let you down," she nuzzled into his chest, feeling more at ease here than she had anywhere else.

"You couldn't if you tried, Ms. Evans," he chuckled, knowing how highly he esteemed her.

"Do you think we'll be good Heads?" she asked suddenly, looking up towards him.

As he gazed into her brilliant green eyes, he saw the genuine concern reflected in their vibrant irises, "the best, Lily-flower," he smile

* * *

_A/N: Did you like it? Let me know!! R&R and I'll love you forever:)_


	2. Of Talking Portraits

A/N: Here you are lovelies:) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! As always, let me know what you think and if you've any suggestions, I'm all for listening! I love constructive critisism (as I've said before!) and just want to know your honest opinions!! Read and review! Now, on with the show!

**Disclaimer: **However much I'd LOVE to be JK Rowling, I am not. She owns everything, and I (sadly) own nothing but my imagination.

**Chapter Two: Sir Caspar Templeton**

"Fellow witches and wizards," the soft, omniscient voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke to the entirety of the Great Hall, "first off, I'd like to welcome back all those returning students who managed to make it through the summer vacations, second, I'd like to congratulate those first years, frightened and petrified as they may be, for making it here for the sorting. Also I'd like to congratulate Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans as they were chosen, unanimously by the staff and myself, as this years Head Boy and Girl." Dumbledore paused for applause as Lily and James entered the Great Hall, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table, the table that had been clapping the loudest, "Now, Professor McGonagall, if you could start the sorting."

"As if you weren't popular enough," Mary McDonald, a fellow Gryffindor and Chaser, joked, putting an arm around James's shoulder. He and Mary had a history together; they had dated for a short time during their fifth year but it didn't feel right. After a couple of months, James called it quits, citing he'd rather just be friends. The two of them joke about it on occasion, although it's clear that she still has feelings for him.

"I hardly think being Head boy makes me any more popular, Mar," James stated, "I think it makes me one of the most hated people at Hogwarts,"

"Hate to break it to you kid, but you already were," Lily smiled at him from across the table.

"Well then this makes you my most hated sidekick," he joked.

"_Sidekick_?" she asked, "try partner, Potter, and you'll find it best to keep that straight."

"You better watch out James, you never know what this one will do to you," Mary laughed innocently enough. Although she got along with most of the crew, Mary found it hard to befriend Lily as James had always openly preferred her.

"She can do whatever she wants to me," he replied, flashing Lily a cocky grin and a wink.

"Be careful Lils, he means that," Sirius began, scooting closer to Lily, "being his best mate and all, I've heard some pretty freaky shit," he lowered his voice, "and believe me when I say _nothing_ is off limits."

"Oh Siri, dare you bring up such matters around our dear prudence, here?" Mary said sweetly, indicating Lily.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and turned to Lily, "are you seriously going to take that from her?"

"I don't find glory in causing other people pain, Sirius, I'm better than that," Lily smiled at him as sweetly as Mary had.

"Codswallop," he responded, "you would like nothing more than to rip that little blonde pony tail right off the top of her head, admit it."

"I never said I didn't think about it," she grinned at him.

"Evans, if Prongs wasn't so head over heals for you," he threw his arm around her; "I'd have a couple of things to say to you right about now."

"And I'm sure I'd love to hear them in this alternate universe you speak of," she joked, patting his leg.

James cleared his throat, "you two look _awfully_ cozy."

"Us? Cozy? Nah. Why would you say that?" Sirius said, looking to Lily, "Lily flower and I are just old friends."

"Besides, you two are the ones that look cozy," Lily indicated Mary's arm around James, who noticing the offending arm, shrugged her off. Lily smiled victoriously at Mary, who narrowed her eyes warningly. "Is something wrong, Mar?" Lily questioned in tones of mock naivety.

"Watch it Evans, I'm not as innocent as I look."

"Funny you say that because innocent isn't a word I'd use to describe your looks." Mary stood to leave, bending across the table lowering her voice so James couldn't hear.

"You're right, Evans, I'm not innocent, thanks to your Ickle Jamesie Poo. He is quite good, but you wouldn't know would you? He's only ever had me."

"Your right, he is mine and don't worry, he was thinking of me." Lily replied politely. Mary scoffed, turned on her heel and strutted away.

"Nicely played, Evans," Remus, who had been observing the conversation from Lily's other side, said.

James tilted his head at her, "what was that about?" he asked.

"You know, girl things," she replied.

"And by girl things, she means you, mate," Sirius supplied.

"Sirius!" Lily cried, slapping his arm.

"You were fighting over me?" James asked in disbelief.

"You should have heard her James; you'd have been proud," Remus began, "set that McDonald girl straight she did. It was priceless"

"How so?" James asked.

"Well you kind of had to be there," Remus said, "she claims she slept with you mate."

"What? She said that?" James inquired.

"Yea, apparently she thinks her fantasies of you count as reality," Sirius joked.

"Do you mind?" Lily said, "I'd rather not discuss their sexual activity at the moment."

"We could talk about your sexual activity, Evans, if it would make you more comfortable," Sirius joked.

"I'm going to have to pass, Sirius, no offense," she smiled sweetly as she stood to leave, "I'm going to go find our dormitories, if you care to join me."

"How'd you do it mate?" Sirius asked after Lily was out of ear shot.

"I dunno, stopped trying, I suppose," James stated plainly.

"Is she admitting it yet?" Remus asked

"Don't think so, at least not to me," James said, "although she did say our friendship was special" he had nearly forgotten about what had happened back on the train.

"And you're not following her to your shared dormitories why?" Sirius asked, not quite understanding James style. James's face lit up.

"Lily! Lily wait, I'm coming!" he called, running after her.

"Poor bloke," Sirius said, shaking his head, "I just hope she doesn't break his heart."

"She won't, so long as he doesn't blow it," Remus replied, "I mean, he may be confident in his abilities but I'm not sure if I am."

"Me either," Sirius recalled; "especially with Lily."

"Lils!" James called, catching up with her. She turned around to look at him, her red hair fanning out behind her.

"Ah, you decided to follow," she replied, "Dumbledore said it should be right around here somewhere, but I can't seem to find it."

"I remember him saying something about stairs, maybe up here?" he questioned, walking up a short flight of stairs, Lily not far behind him.

"You're brilliant," Lily said as they came to a portrait of a stout little man, sitting near a tree. "Excuse me sir, is this the head's dormitories?"

"I dunno," he replied shortly, "who's asking?"

"Lily Evans and James Potter, the Head boy and girl," she replied, taken aback by his monotonous tone.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, congratulations! Dumbledore told me I was getting two Gryffindors this year, brilliant! Don't tell the others, but Gryffindors have always been my favorites, great people they are!" he rambled, his tone of voice changing completely, "I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Sir Templeton Caspar the Third, Keeper of the Head dormitories and old friend of Albus Dumbledore."

"It's nice to meet you Sir Caspar," Lily responded.

"Hogwash! Call me Templeton, it's much more fun," he smiled, "I suppose you'd like to know how to get in then?"

"That would be nice," James smiled politely.

"Well, it's easy enough, there's no password, no trick, just your word, if I can tell it's you; you can get in. If I can't, I ask you a personal question and when you answer correctly you get in, easy enough."

"And we can trust you?" James asked curiously.

"Of course you can Mr. Potter, I've been Keeper of these dormitories for hundreds of years now; I think I've proven myself." He gloated innocently.

"I trust you, Templeton, but I can't help but wonder - are there any exceptions?" Lily said.

"Ah, only those exceptions you two choose to make," he bowed courtly, "for instance, if there is someone you're expecting, tell me who they are, and I can let them in, or we can create a password for friends if you wish."

"Thanks Templeton, James and I will discuss it and get back to you," she replied.

"If you wish Ms. Evans," he said opening the door, "one more thing," he added as they started in the door, "there's another painting over the fireplace, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Sure thing," James said, "see you later, Templeton."

"He seems nice," Lily stated as they walked down the hallway towards their common room.

"As long as Dumbledore trusts him, I can trust him," James said when they reached the end of the hallway.

"This is magnificent," Lily said observing their living quarters. It was a mini replica of the Gryffindor common room, with vaulted ceilings, velvet curtains and the most gorgeous fireplace she had ever seen.

"That's an understatement," James said, sitting down on a couch near the fireplace, "this is possibly the most comfortable couch I've ever sat in, come here, take a seat." She sat down next to him.

"Oh my goodness," she moaned as she sank into the seat next to him, "I've never been so happy to be sitting in my life."

"Me either," James said, leaning on Lily, "do you suppose the beds are this comfortable?" he asked, looking to her. Without hesitation, the two of them bolted up and each ran up the small flights of steps on either side of the fireplace and entered their respective rooms. Together they released a collaborative sigh as they lied down. "Nope," James yelled, to Lily in the other room "much more comfortable."

"How do they expect me to get up for class if this is the other option," she groaned, rolling over.

"You know what's the nicest about this?" He yelled to her.

"What?"

"Privacy," he called back, "I could sleep naked if I wanted to and no one would know!"

"Please don't," Lily laughed.

"I won't tell you when I do." He sat up to see Lily in the doorway; he smiled and waved her over to him, "what's wrong, you seem down?"

"It's just different, you know," Lily said, sitting on the edge of James's bed, "quieter."

A mischievous grin flashed across James's face before he reached behind him and "whack!" hit her in the head with a pillow.

"Oh now you've done it Potter!" she laughed, diving for another pillow, and hitting him hard to the back of the head.

"Cheap shot!" he yelled, turning around to hit her again. They both were in hysterics.

"Give it up, Potter," she laughed, "you're mine!" she dove at him, straddling him, and whacking him repeatedly to the face.

"Okay, okay!" he yelled between hits, laughing uncontrollably.

"Say uncle!" she yelled, tickling him mercilessly as he squirmed beneath her.

"Uncle, uncle!" he cried as she let up, "you know Evans, you should know better," and before she knew it, she was on her back and James was holding her arms above her head with one hand and tickling her with the other.

"J-James P-p-potter!" she stuttered, laughing silently, "P-p-please!" she begged, trying to wriggle out from beneath him.

"What was that, Evans, I couldn't make that out, could you say that again?" he laughed.

"Get off me!" she cried, thrusting her entire body into his, "Please?!" she was desperate, "I'm going to wet myself." That did it; he stopped instantly, sitting on top of her.

"Please don't," he breathed, clenching his side.

"Now that I can breath I won't," she said, relaxing, "you realize you're still on top of me, right?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right, sorry," he responded, flopping down next to her.

"It's alright," she replied, messing his hair, "just don't make a habit of it."

James frowned, "you prefer to be on top then?" he joked, receiving a blow to the kidney.

"I don't know, maybe you're thinking of Mary," she said sweetly.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Ms. Evans?" James asked.

"No, just disgust," she smiled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any less disgusted," James said sternly, "I didn't sleep with Mary."

"Right," she replied.

"You can believe what you want, but it doesn't make it anymore true," James said standing.

Lily looked up at him, "so you've never slept with Mary?"

"I've never slept with anyone, Lils," he confirmed.

"You're a virgin?" she questioned.

"You seem shocked; is it really that hard to believe?"

"Quite frankly, yes," she said in disbelief.

"Well it's true, but don't go spreading it around, it's not something I like everyone knowing."

"It's not like we discuss you're sexual activity on a daily basis," she replied.

"Well if it comes up, fain ignorance if you could," he asked earnestly.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone the most admirable thing about you," she said, slipping her arm through his.

He smiled at her, "try telling that to Sirius."

"Sirius is a dog, James" she said as he darted his head to look at her.

"Who told you?" he asked nervously, not knowing how she found out.

She looked puzzled, "What do you mean, James, it's just a figure of speech."

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding, "of course that's what you meant," he laughed nervously.

"Are you alright, James?"

"I'm fine, what makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, you're voice is high and you're sweating profusely," she smiled, "those are generally indications that something isn't right."

"I really am fine," he said calming down, "must've been a heat flash or something," he lied.

He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't quite believe him but she chose not to argue.

"Let's play a game," she said.

"With just the two of us? What kind of game were you thinking about?"

"No, let's go get the others and do something fun! It's our first day back, let's enjoy ourselves!"

"You know what, I think you're on to something Evans!" he replied, "and plus, we won't have to avoid the Head boy and girl because, well, that's us, now isn't it?" he smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Lily.

"You know we shouldn't abuse our power the first day back, James," Lily stated.

"But we can abuse them later?" he asked.

"Of course not, I was just saying it wouldn't be smart to test our boundaries so early," she pointed out.

"Well either way, it's not abuse," he replied.

"How do you reckon that?" she questioned.

"Well it's not against the rules to bring them here is it? I mean, I know it's after hours, but if we escort them, there shouldn't be a problem, right?" he said smugly, "and this is our home now, I think we should be able to have late night guests if we please."

"True, Templeton did say we could give them their own password, which kind of makes it theirs as well," she added.

"You think we should," James asked, "give them their own password?"

"I think so," Lily said, "it won't hurt any, as long as we make sure to tell Templeton not to let them in when both of as are gone—"

"—unless it's an emergency," James added.

"What kind of emergency would call for anyone to need to get in here?" She questioned.

"I don't know, I just don't want one of our friends to get attacked in front of our door because we weren't there," he pointed out.

"Fine, we'll let Templeton be the judge, okay?"Lily said, "but we can't tell our friends that there will be an exception, unless they'll abuse it – Merlin knows what would happen if Sirius was left alone in here."

"Alright, deal," he responded.

"Now what should it be?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking, 'Lily and James rule,' it has a nice ring to it."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously, they would hate it," he chuckled.

"You know what, you're right, they would, and so do I," she responded.

"Come on Lils! It's funny!" he groaned.

"Fine, you win, it's funny, but I get to pick the next one."

"Deal." He smiled, "You think I'm funny" he gloated.

"Funny, yes, funny looking," she smiled.

"Oh that's fresh Lil, like I haven' heard that one before," he mocked.

"Yea but I wasn't kidding, you're repulsive," she said flatly.

"Oh that hurts Lil, right here," he indicated his face.

"Only joking, love," she smiled.

"Love? Since when am I 'love'?" he asked, inching towards her.

"Dunno," she replied, "do you really want to be questioning this."

"Good point, love," he smiled.

"Did we just turn into an old married couple?" she asked, a look of repulsion clear on her face.

"I think so!" James said, mock vomiting, "when was the wedding and where was I?"

"More so, when was the engagement?"

"I think that may have been the train ride over here," he said.

"Then the marriage was when Dumbledore presented us," she replied.

"And the reception was dinner,"

"And the pillow fight—"Lily began

"Honeymoon," they finished together.

"You know, now that we're married, you can't very well turn down a date with me," he pointed out.

"You're right," Lily agreed.

"I am?" he said, expecting to get rejected.

"You are—"

"That's what I've been saying for seven years!" he interjected.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Potter," Lily replied, "we've got a good thing going here and I don't want to mess it up."

"It can only get better," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I don't want to think about it," she replied, pulling away.

"Why not?" he asked.

"No reason, it's just, nothing," she smiled at him.

"Come on Lils, I can handle it," he grabbed her hand.

"Truthfully," she said, "every time I think of you like that—"

"You think of me like that?" he asked, this day was getting progressively more shocking as the night went on.

"You know what, forget it, let's just go get the guys and have some fun," she squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the hallway.

"Don't think you're getting out of this that easily, Evans, this isn't over." James said as he followed her out of the portrait hole.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will be a lot of fun! Tons of games and character developement ! I'm going to introduce so fun newbies in the next one so stay tuned! They're a blast! Hope you liked it! Keep reading and reviews are always welcome! Much love - Des _

_ps. thanks to all of you that have reviewed! I really enjoy your input! and those of you that have put me on your favorites list! It makes my insides smile:)_


	3. Of Encounters and Stripteases

_A/N: Sorry this took forever guys!! I've been REALLY involved with the election the past week and let me just say...OBAMA WOO HOO! Ahem...anywhoo, I apologize for taking FOREVER! This chapter gets a little kooky but I wanted to through some teenage fun/fluff and whatnot in! Hope you enjoy :) R&R as always!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not live in Europe. I do NOT make more money than the queen. I do not have a sweet accent. I am NOT JK Rowling (no matter how hard I try!) I am from Wisconsin, I occasionally talk like a hick and am a poor college kid. If only I were JK.....**

**Chapter Three: Encounters and Stripteases**

"It's so quiet," Lily said as they walked down the deserted corridor towards Gryffindor tower, "it's a bit eerie."

"We'll be fine," James started, taking Lily's hand, "I could walk these halls in my sleep,"

Lily smiled, "I suppose I am with one of Hogwarts's most notorious pranksters."

"Guilty as charged," he laughed, "I've gotten myself into some pretty risky predicaments in these halls."

"Oh believe me, I know," she giggled, "Severus told me all about your evil pranks."

"And I'm sure he didn't exaggerate one bit," James said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I'm sure," she replied with equal sarcasm, "and his retaliations were tea parties."

James smiled, "if tea is for treacherous or tumultuous than I suppose you're right."

Lily laughed quietly, and turning to James she said more seriously, "You know, he wasn't always bad."

"I won't deny that he was good to you Lils, but that man is evil to the core," he said.

"He's not evil James, he's weak. He comes from a family of dark wizards, dark, evil abusive wizards. He was raised in a broken home that taught him nothing more than to hate himself and his muggle father."

"Bollocks! Sirius's family is the scum of this world, the darkest of the dark wizards – the Blacks, the Lestrange, the Malfoys – all terrible families, all related to Sirius, and he turned out good—"

"Yes James but Sirius is a strong person, he isn't meek like Severus. Severus couldn't handle the evil influence at home and then to be sorted into Slytherin, a house that practically invented purification of the wizard blood, he had no chance. I was all he had keeping him grounded but he gave in. You know what he said to me the first time I ever asked him if it mattered that I was muggleborn?" she paused, "he said 'no, it doesn't matter," and he meant it."

"Probably because he thought you were cute," James mocked.

"No Potter," she spat, "it's because he's an incredible person, a powerful wizard and one of the most influential people in my life, and I know he'll see it before the end."

"I'm sorry, I hope you're right, for the both of you," he replied, "but he'll always be Snivillus to me, "

"You're impossible," she said shaking her head, "but I suppose I understand, the whole 'sworn enemies' thing. At least you've given him the benefit of the doubt, which is way more than he'd ever say about you, that's for sure."

"I like to think people can change," he replied, entangling his fingers in hers.

"Me too," she replied squeezing his hand. Something crashed in the distance, and before Lily could question it, James's wand was out.

"Who's there?" he asked, advancing on the origin of the noise. Two figures came out of the shadows, Corback Fahren and Redford Avery.

"Fahren, Avery, do you mind explaining why you're out after hours?" Lily asked.

"We don't have to explain anything to you, mudblood," Avery responded nonchalantly

"You better keep a civil tongue in that throat or I'll cut you a new one," James growled.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," Lily said, advancing on him, wand out, "why are you out after hours?"

"The fiery minx has spunk, no wonder Snape wants her," Fahren responded.

"I don't think he wants her spunk," Avery responded looking Lily up and down, laughing to himself.

"You disgust me," Lily spat, trying to restrain James, who had flung himself at the pair of them, "twenty points each for being out after hours, and an extra ten for calling me mudblood Avery, now get back to the dungeons where you belong."

"As you wish," Fahren said rudely, rubbing up against Lily as we walked away.

"Oh yea, and I forgot," James said, turning on them, "fifty points each for being elitist slime balls, now get out of my sight."

"I'm proud of you," Lily said as they approached the Fat Lady, "you didn't hex either one of them."

"Well the head boy can't go hexing every bastard that pisses him off, now can he?" he smiled, "Otherwise it looses its allure."

"Well that's a start," she grinned.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, so nice of you to come and visit at such a convenient time!"The Fat Lady said mock sweetly as Lily and James approached her portrait.

"What? No password?" Lily asked as the portrait hole opened.

"We don't know the password," James reminded her out of the side of his mouth.

"The head boy and girl don't need passwords to get into the dormitories, just another one of the perks I suppose," The Fat Lady supplied.

"I won't question it," James said as they walked into Gryffindor's common room.

"Prongs, Evans, so good of you to grace us with your presence," Sirius spoke, leaving his and Remus's game of wizards chess to greet them.

"I've missed you, Padfoot," James said, embracing his best friend, "care to come join us for games in our room?"

"What kind of games?" Sirius narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth from James to Lily suspiciously.

"Dunno know," James replied, "but I'm sure it'll be fun."

Sirius grinned sheepishly, "I thought you'd never ask!" He gave James a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Too far man, too far," James smiled, "where's Wormtail?"

"Been asking the same question myself all night," Remus responded, looking to James and Lily.

"That's strange, I thought we were the only friends he had," James replied.

"Must not be," Lily added, "he's probably too cool for you lot now."

"Doubt it," Sirius joked, "he's always a kick to have around, always laughing at our jokes and such."

"Yea, it's a pity we can't find him," Remus replied, "Lils, the girls are upstairs, I would be most willing to get them, but the whole sliding staircase thing poses a problem."

"I think I can handle it," she said walking towards the girl's staircase.

"How the bloody hell did you land that, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he watched Lily walk away.

"I've hardly landed that, and hey – quit staring!" James hit Sirius on the back of the head.

"Can't a man look?" he begged.

"So long as you don't touch, mate," Remus whispered, throwing his arm around him, "or let James catch you."

"Lily!" Dorcas screamed, bombarding her when she opened the door to the girl's dormitories, "I've never been happier to see you," she whispered into her bushel of red hair.

"Sleep over tonight, please, please, please, we have so much to talk about," Lily begged.

"Come on, Potter can't be that bad," she grinned.

"That's the thing," Lily blushed, "he's not."

"I know that face Evans, we do have a lot to talk about," she grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her further in the dorm, "I just have to grab a few things."

"Alright, where's Marley?" Lily asked.

"I think she's in the lavatory," Dorcas responded.

"I'm gonna go grab her," she walked into the bathroom, "Marlene? Are you in here?"

"Lily? Is that you?" Marley responded from the shower.

"Yeah, you wanna sleep over in our dormitory tonight; it's pretty awesome?" she asked, "we're gonna play some games, have a pillow fight, braid our hair, binge on chocolates and sweets and have girl-talk – we don't have class tomorrow – who needs sleep?"

"All the while we'll be in our underwear I presume?" Marley laughed.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Lily joked, "and naturally we'll have to compare our breast sizes –"

"–and experiment with our sexuality of course," Marley continued, "just give me a minute to finish up."

Lily turned to leave, laughing to herself.

"So you and your boyfriend aren't going to spend your first night together?" Mary asked, as she walked out of a stall.

"What's it to you, McDonald?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh of course not, what was I thinking? You're not that kind of girl, I forgot, whoops," Mary laughed.

"And if by 'that kind of girl' you mean 'whore,'" Lily said smiling, "then yes, I agree, I'm not you." Lily pushed past her, grinning politely, leaving the lavatory. "Are you all set?" Lily asked Dorcas when she approached her.

"Yep!" she smiled, "I take it Marley is still in the shower."

"She's nearly finished," Lily said, "but she better hurry or I'm leaving without her."

"I'd prefer if you'd just leave," Mary spoke as she exited the bathroom.

"Shove off, Mar," Dorcas spat, "there's no need to be a right bitch."

"Excuse me?" Mary said, advancing on her.

"It's not worth it, Dorcas," Lily said, grabbing her friends shoulder, "let's just go."

"Is it awfully thick in here," Marley said, pretending to cut the tension as she exited the bathroom in a black Hogwarts crested bathrobe, "or is it just you, Mar?"

"Enough!" Lily cried, "Every one, I don't fancy taking points from Gryffindor but I will if I have to," she grabbed Marley's arm, "now let's just get out of here."

"Can I get dressed?" Marley asked as Lily dragged her towards the door.

"You can borrow some of my things, let's just go!" Lily hissed.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one walking round in your nuddy pants," Marley muttered under her breath, but it was useless; Lily was the most stubborn person she knew.

"What was that," she questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, Lils," she smiled widely, thanking Merlin for the Quidditch practices that have given her a nice muscular physique.

The three of them left the girls dormitories to meet the boys downstairs.

Sirius dropped to his knees when he saw Marley, "Dear Lord," he prayed, "thank you for the angel you have delivered unto me from heaven, Amen," he stood up examining her, "funny, you don't look bruised."

"Why would I be bruised, Black?" she said ignoring his prayer, her knuckles white from gripping her robe so tightly.

"I just thought you might have gotten a few bruises when you fell from heaven," he tucked a strand of his perfect hair behind his ear.

"That's fresh," she responded, "but just one thing, there's no such thing as heaven and if there was, I'm the last person they'd let in." she winked at him.

"Are you trying to kill me, McKinnon because I think I just had a heart attack?" he grasped his chest, keeling over and pretending to die.

"Pity, he was so cute too," she bent over and pinched his cheek.

"Go out with me." His eyes popped open and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Unhand me Black before the whole of Gryffindor tower gets a free show," he let go reluctantly, allowing her to stand, "and are you channeling Potter's spirit or something? Did you really think that would work?"

"Nah, just thought I'd give it a shot, couldn't really knock it until I'd tried it," he responded.

"It's official now; if Sirius can't do it, no one can," Remus replied.

The six friends left Gryffindor tower and made their way back to Lily and James's room.

"You've brought friends! Simply suburb! Is their anything I can do for you, Master Lily and Master James?"

"I think we'll be alright, Templeton, but thank you," Lily replied.

"Nonsense, a group of malnourished teenagers could always use some snacks! I think a tray of custards and pasties will do the trick!" Templeton smiled, "and some butterbeers to wash them down I think."

"How could we turn that down?" James asked, "That'd be wonderful, thank you."

"You're most welcome," Templeton replied opening the portrait hole.

"Templeton, do you think you could get us some fire whiskey? And perhaps a bottle of Schlein's?" Sirius whispered.

"Sure thing, Mr.–"

"Black, Sirius Black, and thank you," he called as he followed his friends through the portrait hole.

"No password?" Remus asked.

"Nah, we don't need one, he recognizes us." James replied. There was a sharp intake of breath and a collaborative sigh as the group gaped at their common room.

"This is amazing," Marley said, taking a seat by the fireplace, completely forgetting she was still in her bathrobe.

"Do you both have your own rooms and everything?" Dorcas asked, observing the room.

"Unfortunately," James grinned, looking to Lily, "and we have an office."

"You guys hit the jackpot!" Sirius replied, plopping down next to Marley. Soon everyone was seated and ready to play.

"Truth or dare, anyone?" Dorcas asked with raised eyebrows.

"Only if someone will dare me to snog this pretty lady here," Sirius growled, putting an arm around Marley.

"Deal," she replied, "now let's play."

"Head boy goes first!" James called excitedly, nearly knocking Lily onto the floor, "Marley, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I dare you to snog Padfoot," he grinned.

"Please," she rolled her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Sirius quickly on the lips.

"That was not a snog!" Sirius pouted.

"Well that's all you're getting!" she replied, shoving him off, "Remus truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"Alright, I dare you to go the rest of the game in your knickers," she smirked.

"Piece of cake," he smiled, jumping onto the coffee table, tearing open his robe mock-seductively. The group laughed as he undid his tie with his teeth and ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying into the room. He kicked off his shoes and slipped off his pants, revealing a pair of black boxer shorts with "born to be wild" written across the back; James and Sirius had bought them for him as a joke. He took a bow and his friends clapped as he took his seat. "Accio shirt," he laughed as the pieces of his shirt came flying towards him, "reparo," he said, tossing it aside, "Alright, Evans, truth or dare?"

"Dare– I mean truth!" she corrected, grasping her mouth.

"No, you said dare and fair is fair, Moony, what shall our Lily friend do?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno, Padfoot," he fingered his pretend beard, "what do you think, Prongs?"

"Hmm," James put on a thoughtful face, "you do look awfully lonely over there in your knickers." He stated plainly.

"You're right, Evans, I dare you to join me in my knickers," Remus smirked.

"If you think you're being clever Lupin, don't test me," she narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, alright," he confessed, "I dare you to join me in your knickers."

"Smooth, Moony, I didn't even catch that," Sirius patted his friend on the back.

"I suppose fair is fair," she narrowed her eyes at Sirius, slipping her robe off coyly, "but you're not getting a show," she warned as she ducked behind that couch, removed her uniform, and sat back down cocooned with in a maroon throw.

"That's just cruel, Evans," James moped, tugging at the corners of the blanket.

"He never said I couldn't conceal myself so bugger off!" she slapped James's hand away, "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"I know those eyes," Sirius looked scared, "do I have to?"

"Truth or dare?" she stated firmly.

"Excuse me, Masters.–"

"Merlin, Templeton, you scared me!" Lily cried to Templeton, who had appeared in the painting over the fire.

"Templeton didn't mean to alarm Miss! My most sincere apologies," he bowed, "I just wanted to inform you that the snacks I promised are over there on the buffet table. If you need anything else, just ask."

"Thanks Templeton," James replied.

"Oh, and Mr. Black, the drinks are there as well," and with a curt bow and wink, he walked away.

"Ludwig Von Der Schlein's Sincerity Serum," Lily read off a large bottle, "the sweetest satyr brewed wine this side of paradise? Sirius, is this what you asked for?"

"Of course, it's made with herbs that encourage the integrity of the drinker's words and actions; I thought it would be perfect!" he grabbed the wine out her hands, "we only need a glass each, otherwise it can get a bit complicated;" he began to pour six glasses.

"It must be made of calastopy root," Lily said examining the bottle, "it's the main ingredient in veritserum,"

"I thought they'd outlawed this stuff," Remus replied.

"Only in official gatherings and political rallies," James supplied.

"Well, cheers," Marley said, lifting her glass, urging others to do so as well, "cheers to our past, present and future, to the best of times and the worst of times, shared with the best friends we'll ever have, now until forever, in this life and the next."

"I couldn't have put it better myself, cheers!" James said and the group said a collaborative "cheers!" and downed their glasses.

"That was amazing," Lily said as she scooted closer to James, allowing him to sneak his arm around her bare shoulders.

"I'm still in a bath robe." Marley said, looking down, "and I don't really care."

"Neither do I, beautiful!" Sirius said, looking her up and down.

Dorcas coughed, "should we get back to the game?"

"Oh yes, where were we," Lily pondered, "oh yes, Sirius, truth or dare?"

"How about we play a different game? What about never-have-I-ever?" he supplied.

"If I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to weasel your way out of this," Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think he's onto something; we might as well take advantage of our honesty," Remus agreed.

"Alright then, you win, Sirius," she bowed to him, "But I'm putting my robe back on!"

"Aww, come on Lils!" James groaned, pouting shamelessly.

"I refuse to go on in this condition!" she stated firmly retreating behind the couch to where her robe lie abandoned, "Now, hands up everyone…but seriously Mar, put some clothes on!" Lily scolded jokingly. Marley crept into Lily's room and retrieved a spare Hogwarts robe and through it on.

"Happy?" Marly asked, showing off her new attire.

"Most definitely -"

"-not." Sirius finished Lily's sentence.

Lily coughed and put up her hands "Never have I ever had sexual thoughts about any of the girls in this room." All three of the boys put a finger down.

"Nicely played, Evans," Sirius said, putting down a finger, "you have no idea how naughty you are in my head," he winked at Marley.

"I think I can imagine it," she smiled.

"Alright then, never have I ever thought of any of the males in this room in a sexual manor," Remus said, "no offence boys." They shrugged and watched the girls.

"Do I have to put more than one down for multiple boys?" Dorcas blushed.

"No, just the one will do, but we're flattered," James smiled, he noticed that Lily had only nine fingers left, "Evans, you saucy minx."

"Not as innocent as I look, Potter, am I?" She bit her lip.

"You look far from innocent Evans," he looked her up and down, noticing her robe had slipped open "especially in those knickers," he snapped the string of her deep blue, lacy panties, "you look like the British flag,"

"Care to salute?" she grinned, wrapping her robe around herself and shoving him off.

Dorcas cleared her throat, "Never have I ever wanted to shag Lily Evans,"

"Not fair!" James cried, purposefully putting a finger down, "Padfoot, really?" he saw Sirius put a finger down.

"She's not as naughty as Marley but she's a spicy number in my head, sorry Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"You too?" he asked Remus.

"Bully! You knew I fancied her fifth year," he defended.

"Fair enough, she's an attractive young woman," James shrugged.

"Never have I ever asked Lily Evans to go out with me," Marley stared directly into James's eyes.

"That was weak," James said, putting a finger down.

"Never have I ever wanted to give it to Evans on the Quidditch Pitch, under the stars, after a Gryffindor victory,"

"Now you're just being mean," James said, putting yet another finger down.

"Never have I ever imagined what my naked body would look like flying around on a Comet 260" Lily guessed.

James's eyes widened, he was down to five fingers; "I hate this game," he grimaced, looking to Sirius "but I love pay back, never have I ever had a raunchy dream about McGonagall."

Sirius looked betrayed, "that's Minnie to you and she was much younger than she is now!" The group at large laughed hysterically, pointing shamelessly at Sirius and muttering not so kind utterances. Sirius crossed his arms purposefully, "I quit."

"Oh come on Padfoot, don't be like that!" James laughed, "We're all friends here; we don't judge."

"Yea, Sirius, don't worry about it, I'm sure McGonagall was great," Lily chuckled, trying to sustain a laugh.

"Better than you," he grinned, "Only kidding Lily, don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"I deserved that," she smiled resting her head on James's shoulder.

"Man I'm beat," Remus added as he saw the clock strike one.

"Shall we call it a night fellas?" James asked, looking between Sirius and Remus.

"I second that!" Sirius said standing, "do you reckon there'll be room in your dormitory for two old friends?"

"Always," James supplied, leading the way up to his room, "g'night ladies, it's been fun!"

The boys followed suit and soon the girls were left alone in the common room.

"Little Miss Lily Evans what have we got here?" Marley questioned hopping on the spot James had previously occupying.

"Why yes, do tell, Ms. Evans, we're dying to know!" Dorcas continued, joining Marley on the couch nearly squashing her.

"What are you going on about McKinnon?" Lily asked her cheeks turning an ever so slight shade of rouge.

"You know what we're going on about Evans," Dorcas supplied, "Begins with a 'J' and ends in "ames Potter'."

"There is nothing going on between Potter and I!" Lily exasperated, "we're just friends now, can't you see?"

"Yea, I can see how he looks at you, how you act around him, how he completely adores every little thing about you, yea I see that; what I don't see is how you can call that 'just friends'." Marley lectured.

Lily rolled her eyes, "we're really good friends now can we talk about this later?" she begged.

"Don think you're not getting out of this that easily." Dorcas warned.

"Yea I've been hearing that a lot lately," Lily muttered more to herself than to the others.

"Fine," Marley narrowed her eyes, "but this isn't over, now let's get some sleep."

"Agreed," Lily yawned, stalking Marley up the stairs and to her room. Tonight had to have been one of the strangest nights of her life and here she lie, wide awake, unable to get thought of that messy haired boys face out of her mind. She knew something about him had changed; had something about her changed as well? Confused as ever, she couldn't help but picture his crooked grin as sleep took her; as she slept peacefully, dreams of his soft hands in hers relaxed her into her fantasy land.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed this! I've been working on it off and on for the past week! It gets a bit crazy but it's all in good fun. Let me know what you think R&R!!! Much Love - Des_

* * *


	4. Of Arguments and Lapses in Judgment

_A/N: Good Morning fellow Fanfictionites! Man this is a long one! I've had a bout of inspiration so I should be updating quicker than usual! Exciting ay? Just to warn you, this one is a bit depressing - I wanted to bring Lily and James back to a more realistic level after the craziness of the last chapter! If that makes any sense...anyways R&R...ON WITH IT!_

**Disclaimer: I know what you're thinking, how could this amazing writer NOT be JK Rowling. I know this may come as a shock, but it's true. She owns everything; I sadly only own what's left of my sanity:)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Arguments and Lapses in Judgement**

Lily lie awake in her four poster staring at the bright sunlight bleeding through the cracks of the lush velvet curtains that framed the windows. She contemplated all that had happened in such a short period of time. She had only been back to school for one night, hadn't even begun classes yet but somehow, she lie there, confused as ever. She didn't want to want James Potter; he was completely wrong for her in every way, or so she chose to believe. But somehow last night she found herself enjoying his company more so than anyone else's, even her best friends Marley and Dorcas. Sure she had been overly excited to see them for the first time in months but they didn't give her that same sinking feeling in her stomach. Lily let out a scream when she rolled over to see Marley wide awake and staring directly at her.

"Good morning Sunshine, whatcha thinking about?" Marley raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh you know, head's duties and whatnot," she lied, "it's just so much responsibility."

"Bollocks, you were thinking about Potter, admit it!" Marley snapped pointedly.

"Well yes, he is the head boy isn't he?" Lily retorted, stubborn as ever.

"Right, and the only reason I think about Black is because he's on the Quidditch team," Marley rolled her eyes.

"Bully, you've fancied Black for ages! That's incomparable to what I feel for James!" She replied indignantly.

"Aha! But you feel something!" Dorcas chimed in triumphantly.

"Platonic, friend feelings!" Lily interjected, "He's a friend and a coworker and I'd like to leave it at that, thank you very much!"

"Whatever, love; we can both see you've caught it," Marley stated plainly examining her fingernails.

"Oh yes, she's got it bad," Dorcas added, hopping onto the bed with Lily and Marley, "I can see it in her eyes, and that heart beat! It's out of control." Dorcas put her head to Lily's chest.

"Come off it!" Lily laughed, "I've haven't caught anything, now bugger off!"

"Admit Lils, you've caught Potter fever!" Marley gasped and faux sobbed into a handkerchief.

Lily reached behind her and grabbed a pillow to whack Marley forcefully across the head with.

"I'm going to go get breakfast; you lot are welcome to stay here and wallow in this façade you've created but I'm starved," Lily chucked the pillow at Dorcas and exited the room still in her PJs. She followed the balcony over to James adjacent room and knocked quietly on the door. She heard a scuffling inside before the door opened slowly.

"Whatimizit?" James grumbled, scratching is messy hair. Lily had to admit, he looked adorable standing there in nothing but his red and maroon Gryffindor socks and snitch boxer shorts. She couldn't take her eyes off of his well toned chest.

"Early," Lily admitted, she never stopped to check the actual time.

James walked out of the room, stretched out a big yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Lily, he let out a sigh, "and to think I get to wake up to this every morning."

Lily smiled and let him hold her against him, "would you like to go get breakfast, James?" she asked, snaking her arms around his warm waist.

"Anything for you Lily flower," he kissed the top of her head softly, "we could use a nice balanced breakfast before we dive into our head duties."

Lily groaned, "Don't remind me."

James pulled away, "perhaps clothing is in order," he grinned as he stowed away into his room to get dressed. He returned moments later wearing a pair of track pants and a t-shirt she'd seen him and Sirius wear quite often emblazoned with a large golden bird.

"Much better," Lily laughed as he lead her down the stairs, "are the others coming?"

"Nah, they'll be sleeping for another, oh, four hours," James laughed exiting their shared dormitories. As the made their way to the Great Hall, he took her by the hand.

"James," Lily warned, not wanting to send him the wrong signals. She took her hand back and crossed her arms casually, "look, we can't do that anymore."

"Okay…?" he questioned, "may I inquire as to why?"

"Because, I can't, I just…can't," she closed her eyes and stopped, "I mean, we're the heads now, we should act professionally."

"Is that the real reason?" James asked, clearly annoyed. He knew this had much more to it than that.

"James, please, you're one of my best friends; can we just keep this platonic?" she stared at him unwavering.

"If it's what you want," he said, unwilling to cover the hurt in his voice, "but know this, I will always feel more for you Lily Evans than I have for any other girl and it kills me to have to pretend otherwise."

"Thank you; James, but it's for the best," she touched his arm and he pulled it away quickly, "can't you see we're just better off as friends."

"Right," he replied shortly, "come on, let's eat," he stalked off towards the Great Hall. Lily stood immobilized, unsure of how to feel. "You coming?" he questioned, looking back to her with a large grin on his face. She shook herself and quickened her pace to catch up to him; James Potter was clearly the most interesting individual she knew.

"I know you think it's a bit nutty Potter, but hear me out; you're like a brother to me okay?"

"Sure thing, Lils," he smiled meekly, "can we not talk about this anymore? Let's moveon to less serious topic, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you want," she smiled; he laughed awkwardly at this statement, "what?" she asked, as she joined him at the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing Lils," he laughed, "it's nothing, really." She narrowed her eyes at him but caved as his grin widened.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time," she smiled, piling her plate high with pancakes and various fruits.

"I'll consider myself warned," he grinned.

"So what spots do you have open on the team this year?" she asked nonchalantly.

He looked at her in awe, "tell me who you are and what you've done with Lily Evans!" he demanded, grasping her by the shoulders causing her to laugh, "Seriously, Alien! Where's Evans!"

"What, can't a girl inquire about her Quidditch team?"

"Of course, I just never though you would," he stated plainly.

"Well…?" she urged him on.

"Oh right, well, we've got openings for two beaters and a chaser," he listed off, "I believe our seeker will be returning, obviously Sirius and I will return and I hope Marley decides to play again; it would be hard to train in two new chasers – especially when Marley, Arkie and I worked together so effortlessly last season."

"I take it Arkie graduated then?" she asked.

"Yep, he's got premises in Hogsmeade now; apparently his broomstick business is really taking off," James exclaimed, "Karl and Kevin are gone as well; I hear they got picked up by the Falmouth Falcons though; they definitely were good enough."

"Good thing they got picked by the same team," Lily thought aloud, "imagine having to beat against your own brother!"

"You'd be hard pressed to tear those two apart; I've never seen a pair of twins closer than the Broadmoores," James reminisced.

Lily smiled, "How are you going to do it all?" she asked.

"Hmm…?" James questioned.

"Head boy, Quidditch captain, marauder…" she listed off on her fingers.

James laughed "Are you kidding me!? It'll be a blast; I'll be spending time with you, my team and my best mates! It won't even feel like work." He smiled.

"Easy for you to say," Lily said as she finished her glass of orange juice, "but don't get ahead of yourself; it's still going to be a lot of work."

"I can handle it Evans, no worries," he flashed her a cocky grin and shoved the last bit of waffle into his mouth, "man I'm full," he mumbled through the food.

"Ditto," she exclaimed resting her hands on her bulging belly.

"Shall we?" he asked offering her a hand.

"Yes we shall," she stated taking it as a means to stand and then releasing it quickly. James rolled his eyes discreetly and kept walking.

"You, Miss Evans, are impossible," he spoke walking a few steps in front of her.

"I'm the impossible one, am I Potter?" she asked, "Mr. Will-You-Go-Out-With-Me-For-The-Hundredth-Time-This-Week?"

"I am an open book," he remarked, turning and taking a few steps closer, "You on the other hand," she stopped walking and he snaked his arms around her waist.

"James," she warned, taking a step back, removing his hands and holding them in front of her "I thought we just talked about this."

"Easy for you to say 'talked' there wasn't much discussion now was there?" he said more to himself than to her.

"Come off it, James, we agreed—"

"You agreed, Evans, you. There was no 'we' in the agreement, only you," he didn't know where his anger was coming from but it was clearly there.

"Please don't be like this James, we're partners now, let's not start off the year with a row."

"Whatever Lils, it clearly doesn't matter what I want."

"You want to start off with a row then, do you?"

"Maybe I do."

"Wow, James! The maturity level in this room just keeps getting higher! Maybe if we act like five year old, we can stomp our feet and ignore each other instead of bitching and making a scene." Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Or," he began firmly, pointedly taking a step towards her, "you can act your age and admit that there's something more between us!"

"I cannot believe you, James Potter!" she spat, "telling me how I feel! How dare you! You know nothing about me." Lily was fuming.

"Nothing?" he laughed, "I, who knows more about you than even your best girl friend, know nothing about you? That's fresh Lils, real fresh."

"Shut up!" she cried, "just shut up and leave me alone!"

"Why? So you can cry to your girlfriends about how evil Potter was today? Newsflash Lils, I'm a good person – I know it's hard for you to believe but maybe if you took your head out of your arse for a few minutes you'd realize that you love me."

Lily stared into his hazel eyes, her red hair jutting out rays of hatred, "I will never love you, James Potter, never." She spat, pushing him out of the way as she stomped off. She knew as soon as she said it that she didn't mean it. It had been a cruel lie but she wasn't ready to say it.

James just stood motionless in her wake, her harsh words cutting through him like a knife. He knew she had only said them out of anger but it didn't make it hurt any less. He gave her a decent head start before walking silently back to their dorm, not wanting to confront her straight away. Maybe if he gave her a bit of time to cool off, she'd take back what she'd said.

She was always so hot and cold with him. Yesterday had clearly been a good day; she was relaxed, at ease and let the excitement of being back to school get the best of her. When she awoke this morning she realized she had let her guard down; she had let James in. She knew she couldn't have it that way; she could never be with James. Deep down, however, there were feelings for him she wouldn't admit it; she couldn't admit it.

As he entered the common room he found Lily sitting alone by the fire place. He wasn't sure where the others had gone but it was clear by the state she was in that she had been alone. "Lily?" he whispered as he approached her, she had clearly been zoning out. She jumped when he touched her shoulder and stared unblinkingly into his eyes. Her gorgeous green eyes were filled with pools of regret and unshed tears, they were squinted and dull from crying. He pulled her into a hug and she collapsed against him, crying whole heartedly.

"I'm so sorry, James," she sobbed, "I didn't mean what I said, I'm just-" her words were drowned in tears.

"It's okay, Lils, I'm here," he soothed, stroking her mess of red hair softly, "shhh, it's okay, it's okay," he repeated as she cried. Her sobs subsided and she pulled away.

"I didn't mean it James, honestly, you're one of my best friends, I'm sorry," she apologized once more.

"I'm sorry, too, I should have respected your decision," he smiled weakly and put his hand on hers. "I just don't get it Lils."

"What don't you get?" she asked, attempting to flatten her hair.

"Why you do this to me," He stated.

"What, I don't understand," she stated naively.

"You're hot you're cold, you love me you hate me, I'm an enemy I'm a friend; I really don't think I can handle much more of this Evans, honestly it's messing with my head."

"I don't know James, it's just how we are; it's normal!" She sighed; she wished this argument never would have happened.

"You call cuddling with me on the couch one day and having a screaming match in the entrance hall the next, normal?"

"Normal for us!" She said weakly.

"What does that mean? Normal for us!" he stood ruffling his hair, this was all so confusing.

"It just is!" she cried.

"What makes it different Lily?! You said it yourself yesterday, that we were 'special.' Why are we special?!"

"Because!" She yelled, joining James on her feet.

"Because! Because, why? I can't stand not knowing anymore!"

"Because!"

"What!"

"I don't know!"

"That's a terrible answer!" he responded sitting down, resting his head in his hands, regretting having raised his voice to Lily, whose eyes were glistening once more with tears.

"What do you want me to say? That I love you? That I've always loved you? That I would love nothing more than to jump on you right now and have my way with you? Because I'm not ready James, I'm not ready to say those things…no matter how true they are." She was crying now, her face red and nose stuffy. She sat down next to him.

"Well I've been ready Lils, and I don't know if I can wait any longer." He stood to leave, and she grabbed his hand. "Don't do this to me Lily. I can't handle it." He pulled away and left her alone in their joint common room.

He walked down the hallway, not exactly sure where he was going but happier now more than ever to be Head Boy. He had the freedom to wander the halls and the grounds at his own leisure, as long as he called it patrolling.

"James!" He heard a girls voice speak, he ignored it at first and carried on. If it was Lily, he didn't want to talk and if it was anyone else, he didn't want to talk either. But she was persistent, "Potter, you're the chaser, not me! Remember, I'm a seeker and these little legs may be good for catching snitches but they are not good for catching up!"

He turned on his heel. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Tia" His mood changed entirely when he saw her, opening his arms so she could run into them, "I swear if it were anyone else, I would have eemed myself beater and bludgeoned you to death."

"Even your Lily?"

"Don't call her mine." He stated plainly.

"Since when?" She asked, Lily had always been unquestionably James's.

"Since always, we were never together."

"I find that hard to believe," she laughed.

"Oh believe me, I wanted it to be more, but she just isn't willing so I'm giving up."

"Right and I'm going to transfer into Slytherin," she rolled her eyes; "you guys are perfect for each other."

"Are we though? We're entirely different people."

"But completely adorable,"

"Thanks…" He said confused.

"I meant together, silly."

"Oh, right, of course," James paused to look at her; she was cute, funny, charming, intelligent, and loved Quidditch. "Walk with me." He demanded, offering his hand and his charm.

"Okay…" Laurentia was bewildered; she had never seen this side of James before.

"So, why have we played on the same team for six years and I know so little about you?" James asked as he escorted her out to the grounds.

"I don't know, hotshot, maybe it's because we've never talked much outside of practice before."

"Well then, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" he put his arm around her.

"I guess we will." She wasn't used to this kind of attention from James; no girl would be, besides Lily, of course. He had always been off limits, he had made himself that way – every girl wanted him but he only wanted the one he couldn't have. "So what do want to know?" She asked sitting down at the waters' edge.

"Everything," James replied, "I feel like I've missed out on so much because I've been so caught up in Lily."

"You can say that again." Laurentia grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was merely agreeing. I mean, there's an entire crowd of girls right under your nose screaming out for your attention and you could only ever see Lily."

"Come off it, Sirius is the ladies man, you should know – you dated him!"

"That's beside the point, honestly, James, any girl would kill to be sitting where I am right now, you just never noticed."

"Well, I kind of noticed." He joked, "I just never cared; which makes me look like a right prat but it's the truth."

She pushed him playfully, "you and your big head could use a little blow every once in a while.'

James paused, "really? I could use a blow every once in a while, could I? Fancy a go?" he joked.

"I didn't mean like that!" she laughed, "although, you are kind of cute so maybe," he raised his eyebrows, "it's a joke Potter, don't get too excited."

"I'll try not to." He shifted jokingly, "you're kind of cute, too, you know." he added after a moment.

"Me? Nah. I'm the friend; the one you'll play Quidditch with, you'll study with, prank people with, joke with, you'll think about liking but remember how much fun we have and shrug it off – you'll generally like me more than other girls because I'm completely not like other girls, you'll wish the girl you like was more like me, and you'll come to me when you have girl problems, but you'll never want me, not like you want her, not like you want Lily."

James was speechless, "that must suck so much."

"Tell me about it," she looked up at him and they caught eyes.

"It's not true, though," he added moments later.

"Oh but it is," she argued.

"No, it' not. Let's just say your name has come up, a lot, during guy talk."

"Guy talk? Really James? All I see is a bunch of boys in nighties, eating popped corn and painting each others nails."

"Sounds about right to me," he laughed.

"Oi! Prongs, Fletwock! Whatcha doing out here all by your lonesome?" Sirius asked as he, Remus and Peter approached the pair them sitting on the lawn.

"Just having your everyday 'why me?' conversation," James smiled, "come join us, have a sulk – it's great fun!"

"Let me guess…" Remus begin, taking a seat on the lawn next to them, he didn't feel the need to finish his thought. Peter looked to Remus confused.

"Evans, Pete, he's talking about Evans," Sirius supplied as Peter nodded quickly, realization dawning on his chubby little face.

"As always," Remus added.

"I can't help it, guys, I'm Lily crazy!" James pointed out.

"Congrats mate! The first step to recovery is admitting there's a problem!" Sirius slapped James encouragingly on the back.

"Now repeat after me, 'My name is James Potter and I'm an Evansaholic,'" Remus said slowly.

"Bugger off," James said, "At least I know there's a problem, unlike some people," his eyes fell on Sirius.

"What?" he looked innocent.

"CoughMarleyCoughCough!" James not so discreetly coughed into his hands.

"Come off it, she's attractive, what's a dog to do?" Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"Right," Remus replied, unconvinced.

"Okay fine, I fancy her, just don't go telling the world, especially you," he indicated Tia, who zippered her mouth shut.

"Your secrets are my secrets," she replied, "I'd never turn my back on a team mate!"

"Speaking of Quidditch, anyone down for a game?" James asked looking to the broom shed.

"I'm always down, Prongs," Sirius said standing. The group stood and headed over to retrievetheir brooms. Once in the air, James felt free. The wind cut through his jet black hair, making his eyes water as he accelerated. Up here, he had no worries, he was as free as the leaves that billowed from the trees and soared carelessly through the sky. His mind was clear as he ripped through the sky, clearer than it had been in ages. The five of them tossed around for a few hours before the majority of them called it quits. The sun began to set, Tia and James were the only two left, throwing a quaffle back and forth to one another, making small talk.

"The sky is so beautiful, it'll be the full moon soon; I can hardly wait." James stated looking out into the distance.

"What's so special about the full moon anyways, Sirius always had a fascination with it as well."

"We just get to visit a friend of ours, that's all."

"Yea, that's what he would say too." She had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

"Good." James smiled, "are you cold?" he asked as he saw her tighten her robe to her body.

"A little bit, maybe we should go in."

"You're probably right," he said, lowering himself to the ground as she followed suit. He stared up into the sky. He didn't know exactly when it had become night but all that mattered now was that he was here, with Tia and the stars were shining brighter than they had in a long time.

"Come on Potter, let's go in," she tugged on the sleeve of this robe.

"Or," he said, leaning in, "I could do this," he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her.

"James…" she whispered into his soft lips, pulling away raising her eyebrows "do you really think we should be doing this?" she laughed.

He smiled down on her, "Merlin you're right, what am I doing?" he laughed, "my apologies." Soon the two of them were in hysterics, two crazy lunatics rolling around, clutching their sides near the broom shed.

"Can we just pretend that never happened?" she asked, catching her breath.

"I can if you can," he smiled, standing up, "shall we get going?" he asked, offering her a hand.

"I think that would be best," she giggled, joining him on her feet.

James walked Laurentia back to Gryffindortower as to see she didn't get into trouble, "Goodnight, Tia," he said with a wave of his hand.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" she joked, returning his wave.

"Very funny, you greedy little harlot, I already gave you one!" he replied smiling, "and you better watch it Fletwock, I'm captain this year and I don't have to let you back on the team!"

"But you will," she said confidently, "because I'm the best seeker in this whole damn school." she smiled.

"Touché!" he replied with a bow, "Touché."

"G'night Potter," she yelled as she made her way down the portrait hole.

"G'night Tia," he replied, walking away back to his room. When he entered the portrait hole, he tiptoed quietly to where Lily lie asleep on the loveseat, her book lie abandoned on the floor. He walked over to her and with one smooth sweep lifted her tiny, sleeping frame. He carried her to his room as he was unable to get into hers.

"James?" she croaked when he lied her down in his bed.

"Mhmm, now just go back to sleep, Lils, we've got a long day ahead of us," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a hug, "Lily, please, you need to get some sleep." He smiled at her when she released him. "G'night Lils," he whispered, kissing her softly on the forehead, "see you in the morning."

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

"I'm going to sleep in the common room; it's okay, don't worry about me."

"You could just sleep here," she stated, "I would really like it if you stayed," she grabbed his hand, "we'd both be sleeping; there's no need for you to be bedless."

"I should go," James said, she was making it really hard for him to resist "I can't do this anymore Lils, now goodnight, and I will see you in the morning." The tone in James's voice was stern but not threatening, it was a tone he usually reserved for the Quidditch pitch, a tone Lily had never heard before. He left before she could contest.

He kicked himself as he walked down the steps and back into the common room. He could have easily had a night with Lily, sans Sirius, sans Remus, Peter, Dorcas, everybody and he just walked away. She was upstairs, alone, lying in his bed, begging him to stay and he insisted he sleep downstairs, alone, on a couch much to small to fit his buff, six foot one frame; man was he an idiot.

He lied awake for quite sometime. He couldn't pinpoint the moment his thoughts of Lily turned into dreams but as the sun shined through the slits in the curtains the next morning; he knew he must have fallen asleep. He didn't want to face Lily, to talk about their argument. He wanted to put the whole thing behind them, like a bad dream, to go forward and pretend nothing had happened. But he was sick of pretending. He knew he couldn't go on like this anymore, he knew he had to set things straight with her once and for all.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review - I know fanfiction has been updating so things have been confusing but I really appreciate your input!! Thank ALL of you who have reviewed, you seriously make my day!_


	5. Of Feathers, Flocks and Fiery Redheads

**A/N: **_I am so incredibly sorry this has taken me so INCREDIBLY long to get out. To let you all know, I've been writing a LOT more lately and have a few chapters already written and I have EVERY intention of completing this story! Just read and review please! With any input you have! Your reviews keep me (and the story) going:) Much love, I do hope I still have some readers out there!!!_

**Disclaimer: **Certainly not mine?!

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five:** Feathers, Flocks and a Fiery Redhead

"Lily?" James whispered quietly as he crept into his room, "are you awake?" He took her silence as a no and perched himself on the side of his bed, lightly shaking her, "Good morning, sunshine," he smiled as she rolled over and groaned something inaudible.

"G'mornin," she mumbled, stretching her thin frame across James's bed. Coming to, Lily's eyes met his and she smiled slightly. They both began to speak at once:

"James, I just wanted to-"

"Lils, I think we should-"

They smiled and together they said, "I'm sorry." They laughed quietly and shook their heads.

"Come here," James invited, opening his arms so that Lily could crawl into them. "Now what?" James asked pulling away slightly to look into her eyes, "we can't pretend nothing happened."

Lily sighed reluctantly, "I know James," she took his hands, "I just…I don't know," she exhaled and looked deep into his hazel eyes, "I know I don't deserve to be asking anything of you right now, but just hear me out—" she paused, "I just need some time," she pleaded, "to think things over."

"Lily, I've been waiting six years, I don't know if I can wait much longer," he looked away from her, "I don't know if I can do that for you Lils. I need to know right now, for me, do I have a chance?"

She looked thoughtfully at him but he avoided her gaze, "hey…" she said softly grabbing his chin and bringing his face to hers. She took a long look at him, "you've always had a chance," she smiled, looking away.

"Do you have feelings for me?" James asked leaning in to look her in the eye.

"Of course I have feelings for you James," she looked back up at him momentarily, "I just don't know what those feelings mean," she took back to staring at the wall.

"I'm sick of this ambiguity, Lily," he said softly but she continued to stare at the wall, "look at me!" James said taking her face in his hands and bringing it within inches of his own, "I'm sorry," his voice quivered as he engulfed her lips with his, kissing her hungrily. He expected her to pull away, to slap him, to yell and scream, to resist. What he didn't expect was for her to return the kiss with an equal fervor, her fingers entangled in his hair. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her body as close to him as he could, he needed to feel her near him. She pulled away suddenly, panting, her chest heaving with each breath.

"James I—"

"Shh…" he said, leaning in and kissing her once more, this time slower, deeper. Lily moaned into his mouth, causing James to crack a crocked grin.

"I'm sorry James," she said, slipping out from beneath him, he grabbed her hand and spun her back around to him.

"For once in your life Evans, shut up," he kissed her deeply, carefully laying her back on his bed. He ran a hand through her flowing treads, resting it on the milky smooth skin of her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, kissing her neck, "and smart," he kissed her chin, "and _completely_ irresistible, "he captured her mouth with his.

"Please, James," she moaned, "we can't."

"Clearly we can, we're pretty good at it too if you didn't notice," James grinned widely.

"Seriously Potter, we can't, it'd be wrong, it's against our code as Head boy and girl," she reminded him.

"Fuck the code Lily, you didn't seem to keen on obeying it a second ago," James stood, crossing his arms.

"That was a mistake," she spat.

"What the hell Evans! What is wrong with you? With me? Ten minutes ago I'm on top of you and you're kissing me like I've never been kissed and now you don't want anything to do with me?! Which is it? Because you can't have both."

"James please, this isn't black and white, you're being ridiculous," Lily joined him on her feet.

"Well clearly it has to be because _you _can't seem to draw an appropriate line!"

"Do not act like this is entirely my fault, Potter because last I checked, it takes to people to make-out."

"Yea? And last I checked you weren't the one in love with me," the room went silent.

"James I—"

"Forget it Lily," James whispered sitting back down on his bed, "please, just leave."

Lily nodded speechless, walking towards the door. Her hand was on door knob before she turned back to James, she knelt in front of him, her hands on his knees, "I'm sorry James, I never meant to hurt you," James was silent, "I'm just…I'm sorry."

After Lily left, James tried his best to ignore what happened. He grabbed his Head Boy guide and read it cover to cover. It took him nearly three hours to finish but he'd rather have done it alone than with her. He lay silently on his bed staring at the ceiling, his owl hooting raucously in her cage, "I know, Mr. Muggles, she's a big meanie sometime, but she doesn't mean harm, really."

Mr. Muggles nipped at James sleeve, cooing quietly, "Maybe we should see what the boys are up to," James reached over and grabbed his magic mirror, "Padfoot, are you there?" When there was no response he got up and headed out of his room. Lily was sprawled out on the floor; she too had started reading their guide.

"We don't have to patrol tonight," she told him quietly, her eyes never leaving the binder.

"Yea, I know, I read," he replied stuffing his mirror in his pocket along with his invisibility cloak.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew," she smiled at him.

"You don't see me making sure you read the damn thing," he muttered under his breath.

"There's no need to be a right arse, Potter, I was just trying to be helpful."

"Well stop. You trying to be helpful never turns out in my favor," James grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

"Fine, go cry to your boyfriend," Lily snapped, returning to her reading.

"Excuse me?" James said turning around slowly.

"You heard me," Lily retorted.

"You're pathetic," James laughed, "grow up, Evans." And with that, James made his way down to the Great Hall to meet Remus, Sirius, and Peter, "hey guys," James said moodily, sitting down at the table.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"According to her, you're right here," James said, looking to Sirius.

"You wish," Sirius replied, piling his plate high with more food.

"I take it you guys fought, again," said Remus, changing the subject.

"It was nothing," he said

"So I see you're not denying it anymore?" Remus asked, to a confused James, "that she's your girlfriend."

"She's not my—"

"Bollocks." Peter interrupted.

"Nothing happened."

"No one implied anything happened," Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Which means something happened," Sirius deduced, "and if I know Prongs, he's just itching to tell us—"

"It was nothing," James spat, "I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon Prongs, after years of being your best mates we deserve to know why you're in such a sour mood," Remus lowered his voice, "what did she do?"

"We kissed, okay? A lot, and it was perfect and I hate her for it," he stuffed his mouth full of sausage.

"There's the James I remember," Peter said rolling his eyes.

"You kissed?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"S'wat I said, wasn't it?" James said bitterly.

"I'm sorry I just don't want this to get in the way of our maraudering," Sirius replied.

"This," James said in quotes, "is nothing."

"Yea, kissing the girl of your dreams is nothing, please James we're not idiots," Remus stated.

"I told her I was in love with her," James covered his face.

"And…?" Remus egged on.

"And…nothing, she just stood there like she was confunded or something."

"Bad news, mate," Sirius said, throwing an arm around him.

"Can we just forget about it guys, I've blown my chance with her, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry to burst your bubble mate, but maybe you should look at it as if she blew her chance with you," Remus put a hand on James shoulder.

"She's not the only girl in this school," Peter supplied.

"Good as," James muttered to himself.

"Sorry to kill the emotional conversation but I think we should get on with the plan, we don't have much time," Sirius pointed out.

"Gladly," James said standing up in sync with his three best friends and together they headed out of the Great Hall.

"So are you sure you don't need the password?" Peter asked in a hushed voice.

"Positive," James grinned as they approached the entrance to the dungeons, "now be quiet or we'll get caught."

"Is it really smart to be doing this in broad daylight?" Remus asked from beneath the invisibility cloak.

"I said be quiet." James hissed as he approached the door; when he grabbed the handle it clicked open without question.

"James! Get under here," Sirius hissed as the three boys approached James.

"We're grown up now guys, there is no way all four of us are fitting,"

"James, you said it yourself, your cloak is special! Now get under here before we get caught."

"Fine," James said, "but if you haven't forgotten, you're invisible, now where the hell are you—woah!" James was yanked beneath the invisibility cloak.

"Now most of them should still be at lunch, but we should be cautious none the less," Sirius began, "now, we're going to have to take this slow, so I think you two," he indicated Remus and Peter, "should stay here, in the shadows with my mirror and if anything changes, contact me and James—"

"You guys always get to do the fun part!" Peter whined.

"Only because James is head boy and if we get caught he has a reason to be here. Now if you think you can do a better job than me go ahead, otherwise we're proceeding as planned," Peter stayed silent, "Now we're going to hit every bed, chair, couch and toilet. We'll be quick." Sirius and James disappeared beneath the invisibility cloak and left Remus and Peter at the entrance.

"Do you remember the spell?" James whispered to Sirius as they proceeded into the first year dormitories.

"Of course I do, I invented it," Sirius said smugly.

"You never know with you Padfoot, your memory isn't the greatest…"

"What are you talking about? I have a great memory!"

"Right…" James rolled his eyes, deciding not to argue, "do you feel even the slightest bit guilty for doing this to the little buggers?"

"Nah," they said together, laughing as they proceeded on in silence, hexing every surface a Slytherin might consider sitting on.

"I think our work here is done," James smiled, brushing off his hands.

"Let us be off then," Sirius said.

The four boys made their way back to the Gryffindor common room; using the fact that their prank had gone off without a hitch as a reason to celebrate.

"Perfect as always," Peter smiled, sinking into a chair near the fireplace.

"Indubitably," Remus grinned, "now all we need to do is wait it out til dinner."

The boys fell into a fit of hysterics as they thought about what was to come of the Slytherins.

"Are you four alright?" a girls voice came from behind.

"Hey Mar, we're fine, just as mysterious as always," Sirius grinned, offering her a seat beside him.

"Go figure, I saw you four looking all suspicious at lunch, you can't fool me," she took the seat offered by Sirius, "Potter, what's your deal?" Having grown up with James in Godric's Hollow, Marley could always tell when something was wrong with him.

"It's nothing really," He said rather unconvincingly.

"Oh Jamesie pweease?" She begged childishly, getting up and sitting on his lap.

"Marley gerroff me!" He cried, thrusting upward, trying to push her off.

"Oh James I didn't know you still felt that way," She grinned.

"I was 8, Mar, and if I'm not mistaken, you were the one that pulled my pants down on the monkey bars."

"Yea, well, I wasn't the one that 'accidentally' used magic to get into your room at night,"

"You two are ridiculous," Remus said, turning the page of his prophet

"And what's this about pants getting pulled down and sneaking around?" Peter, who hadn't been paying attention, asked; he had been staring over at some 6th year girls.

"Oh you didn't know?" Marley asked mock innocently, "James and I have be shagging for years now, I'm surprised you didn't know; we didn't exactly keep quiet." She rolled her eyes.

"James and Lily kissed," Sirius blurted out.

"Sirius!" James defended.

"Wasn't expecting that," Marley said raising her eyebrows, "why hasn't Lily told me?" She asked herself more than the others.

"Because she regrets it, happy?" James asked.

"She doesn't regret it," Marley rolled her eyes.

"Right," he smiled insincerely.

"She doesn't," she said matter-of-factly, standing to leave.

"Oh right, because you were there, how silly of me."

"No because I know her," she said as she walked out of Gryffindor Tower.

"Lillian Marie Evans you open this bloody door before I castrate your precious Templeton," Marley yelled, pounding on the head's door.

"What is so bloody important?!" Lily said swinging the door open.

"You kissed him!" she exclaimed, barging in.

"Er, where did you hear that?" She said nonchalantly.

"Where do you think?" she said as the door closed behind her.

"Fine, we kissed, big deal, it was an accident," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Big deal?! Of course it's a big deal! And accident? Are you kidding me?" Marley yelled frustrated.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were so directly affected by where I put my tongue."

"Yea, you should be!" Marley sighed sitting down, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Excuse me if I don't want my mistakes plastered all around Hogwarts. There's enough speculation now that we're both Head's. We need the students to take us seriously."

"Okay, because you lying about how you feel about James really makes me take you seriously."

"Oh come off it Mar, it didn't mean anything."

"Try telling that to James, Lily, or are you really that much of an insensitive bitch?" Marley stared into Lily's eyes, "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Shut up," Lily whispered, looking down.

"Why, so you can keep living on in your perfect universe of sunshine and rainbows, where there are no consequences to your actions?"

"No, because you're being an idiot," Lily screamed, "what's it to you anyways? This is between me and Potter so back off!"

"Back off? Correct me if I'm wrong but honestly, Lils you're killing him! What you're doing is sick."

"What? Not being in love with him is sick? Well I'm sorry I don't feel the same way."

"James doesn't deserve this," she spat.

"Why are you defending him? Why do you care so much, Mar? Something you're not telling me?"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? A reason to hate both me and James, what're you gonna come up with next Lils? Some sick ploy to cut the rest of your friends out of your life? Oh that's right, you don't have any other friends!"

"Get out." Lily said, her voice shaking.

"I'll leave when I'm finished," Marley said, standing up to face her, "you're being a coward Lily, admit it,; you're afraid of every little thing that makes you feel human. You're a puppet, too scared to love, too pathetic to fight. Try living for once, before it's too late," Marley turned on her heel, leaving a dumbstruck Lily in her wake.

"How can you like her?!" Marley belted across the common room to the boys.

"Erm, why hello to you, too! You gorgeous ray of sunshine!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, she's just so thick," she replied.

"You're telling me," James groaned, "please tell me you guys didn't get into a fight."

"Okay," Marley smiled innocently changing the subject, "so I'm thinking McCormack could be a good chaser if he would quit playing that damned guitar for a minute."

"Merlin, what did you say?" James begged.

"I told her she was a pathetic and a coward," the boys winced, "and that she was an insensitive bitch," Marley buried her face in her hands.

"Way to crush an already broken girls spirit, Chaser," Sirius grinned.

"Thanks, your approval means everything to me, Black," she mocked monotonously.

"I have to go talk to her," James concluded.

"No, you don't, you need to go get dinner and let her cool off," Remus replied, "there's no need to go back there now, she's probably in the blaming you stage of her and Marley's fight."

"And besides, we've got to get a look at those Slytherins!" Sirius smiled.

"You're right! Let's go get some grub," Peter announced as everyone stood to leave.

"James," Marley said grabbing his arm, "I'm sorry if I made things worse; I'm just so used to protecting you. Please don't hate me."

"Marley," he smiled, "nothing you could do or say could make me hate you," he leaned in and gave her a hug, "you're my oldest and best friend, Lily could never come between us."

Marley smiled, "good because if she did, I'd take out your knees and make you eat dirt like I did when we were little." She and James laughed hysterically as the rest of the group made a break towards the great hall.

"Sadly, I kind of miss it," James cocked his head to the side.

"You're sadistic," she grinned, standing on her tip toes and giving James a kiss on the cheek, "but it's one of the reasons I love you." She took his hand and began to run, "race you to dinner!" she cried releasing his hand.

"You're on Chaser," he replied, gaining speed. They caught up with the others soon enough, nearly taking out several other students on their way, "that all you got McKinnon?" he turned around jogging backwards and Marley panted loudly, bending over to massage a stitch in her side.

"Uncle," she smiled as James approached her. Hey pulled her arm around his shoulder and helped her into the great hall.

It was as if the owlery had been relocated at the Slytherin table. Red and gold feathers shot out of every pore of every Slytherin who had sat down on any surface in the dungeons and seeing as though most Slytherins were either brooding or lazy, the entire table was a collage of different bird/human hybrids. Beaks unfit for the human food at the feast jutted out of their faces and smiles and raucous laughter came from the rest of the hall, barely drowning out the sound of squawking coming from the Slytherins, as their beaks were also inept for human speech.

"Bloody brilliant, Captain," Marley said, too in awe to laugh.

"Why, thank you, my dear," he replied, "although, I must give credit where credit is due; it was all Padfoot's idea."

"That boy is insane," she smiled as she and James walked arm and arm to the Gryffindor table, where the pair of them received a standing ovation. James bowed and Marley put up her hands defensively, to show she had no part in it.

After an hour of various chirping, hooting and other bird noises, the majority of the school was quite annoyed with the prank.

"Shall we?" Dorcas asked, covering her ears.

"Seconded!" Marley proclaimed, nearly jumping from the table, "how long is this to last?"

"Until morning," Sirius answered, "and I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing."

"It's a bad thing, Padfoot, a very bad thing," Peter clapped him on the shoulder as the group made their way from the great hall and back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Although brilliant none the less," Marley exclaimed.

"I'm sure we will have some very tired Slytherins on our hands in the morning," Remus grinned.

"and a very tired James," James added, "I suppose I'll see you all in the morning, if I'm still alive…"James muttered as he turned down the corridor that lead to the head's dormitories.

As he approached the door, he was greeted by Templeton.

"Miss Evans told me to let you know, she will speak with you in the morning."

"How very kind of her," he said sarcastically.

"I am only the messenger, Master Potter, do have a most splendid slumber."

"Thank you, Templeton, you have a good night," James stalked to his room and slammed the door. He didn't care how immature it was, he wanted Lily to know he was home, and he was not happy. Sleep didn't come easy to him that night, most of his dreams were haunted by the terrible image of a very irate Lily screaming so loudly and high pitched she actually transformed into a large eagle and started screeching and pecking his eyes out. That morning he awoke in a pool of his own sweat, unsure how he was going to muster the courage to brave all that is a pissed off Lily Evans.

* * *

_A/N: Cliffhanger! AHHH!!! I know, I'm sorry.I'm terrible to all of you!_

_But I make it up with subtle charm and dull wisdom....ahem, yes, well, review please!! I hope this hasn't come too late:) More to come, I PINKY SWEAR!! The strongest of promises:)_


	6. Of Avoidance and Acceptance

_A/N: OKay so this is chapter six!! I swear, I'm going to see this one through to the end:) I enjoy writing it!! Thank you so much to my great reviewers:) _

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even a little bit. Well, maybe a little bit, in the sense that I took a great story and did terrible things to the characters - but it's all in good fun, right, JK?**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Of Avoidance and Acceptance**

The next morning, Lily was no where to be found. In fact, besides the occasional glimpse of her fiery hair in class or in the corridors, no one had seen Lily for a few days, not even James – who she lived with. She had managed to schedule all of her meetings with Dumbledore separate from James and took to meeting with the Slytherin prefects by herself, letting James take care of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Although patrolling had been lonely it gave her time to think. She had been avoiding everyone, unsure of how to handle confronting James, Marley and the rest of the crew. She had taken to sitting with Benji Fenwick, a seventh year Hufflepuff, in most of her N.E.W.T level courses and every once in a while, Elfrida Clagg; although her enthusiasm over Quidditch reminded her so much of James's, it was often hard to handle.

"We're going to stomp you, you should know," she declared, "wait until you see our line up! Horton and Keitch have never flown better! And our keeper! You'll never guess!" Elfrida gushed for several minutes about how amazing the Ravenclaw team she had put together that morning was, occasionally stopping for confirmation from a fellow Ravenclaw. Lily attempted to drown out Elfrida's monologue as she sat perched with a few girls at the edge of the lake, dipping her toes lazily in the water. Autumn was in full swing as she watched dying leaves fall from branches get swept away with the wind.

Lily sat in silence, lost in her own thoughts. She had retreated here in an attempt to avoid Quidditch talk. The whole school was up in arms about which team would take the first win of the Quidditch season. For the past week, it had been nothing but talk of Quidditch practices and the upcoming Gryffindor tryouts later that day. Lily had no doubt in her mind whatsoever that Gryffindor would dominate their first match, seeing as James took Quidditch more serious than anyone she knew, he was also the most qualified captain the Gryffindor team had seen in years.

Although Lily had been aloof for some time now, she knew more about the goings on in her group of friends than she ever did when they were still speaking. Unintentionally (or so she told herself) she took to following fifth year Prefect and back-up beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Colin Wood, around to innocently inquire about her friends.

"_Tia is flying better than usual – which is saying a lot since she was undefeated last year, never missed a snitch! And James, man, he's a great captain – pushes us, not too hard though, great bloke that James Potter, although I must say he's the lucky one," Colin confided earlier that day. He wasn't an official member of the team, but had been playing back up for a couple years now. _

"_Why is that," she asked._

"_With a beautiful girl like you, I don't know how I couldn't consider him lucky." _

_Lily laughed, "I am so far from James Potter's 'girl,' but thank you, I'm flattered," she shifted uncomfortably, "so you think we've got a shot for the cup this year?"_

"_I would bet my first born," he smiled, "well, see you, I've to get to charms! I don't think Professor Tofty would appreciate me being late for the third class in a row! And I'm a prefect." He laughed and ran down the corridor._

"Lily!" she heard her name being called and she shook herself. The three girls she had been sitting with were standing and she had only just realized she hadn't spoken a word in ten minutes. Both her legs had fallen asleep and her feet were icy cold. She made an attempt to stand but doubled over on herself, causing the other three girls to laugh.

"Come on, you clumsy little thing, let's go," Elfrida helped Lily to her feet and they made their way back to the castle.

"I'm sorry Lily, don't take it personally, but you're kind of the enemy now," Elfrida shrugged, they had just announced the first match of the season would be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw "we better get going – how would it look if the rest of the team saw me fraternizing with the competition?"

Lily nodded, grateful to be rid of her for now and walked back to her room to think.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, James sat pulling his hair out, wondering when this conversation with Lily would ever, if ever, take place.

"She doesn't hate you!" Sirius said for the umpteenth time that day, "she's probably on the rag."

Remus rolled his eyes, "that's always your solution, Padfoot."

"Well it's true! When it's that time of the month, girls get a bit freaky," Sirius shivered, "kind of like you, Moony!"

"I understand the logistics of your argument, I just think it's immature and frankly, not the case," Remus pointed out, taking another sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Very well put!" Peter supplied, "and he's right Padfoot, that's not the only explanation…pretty damn close though."

Sirius chuckled in spite of being proved wrong, "I don't know mate, I think it's high time you kick that Evan's girl to the curb. I mean honestly mate, she's all you think about or talk about – she's driving you nutters!" Sirius shook James and put on a more serious tone of voice, "but to be honest, I just kind of miss my best mate."

"I'm sorry guys, I feel like a helpless idiot!"

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Peter pointed out.

"Give her a break guys, she's a good person! Not a werewolf, or a manipulative monster – she's probably just confused – corner her, and talk to the girl if she means all that much to you," Remus replied. Although Remus seemed to know a lot about girls, he rarely had girlfriends. He tried to distance himself, thinking himself incapable of withstanding a long-term relationship with a girl in his condition.

"You're right," James stated, "I should go talk to her!" and with that, he ran out of the common room.

"So much for getting my best friend back…."Sirius stated to no one in particular, "who wants to play a round of wizards chess?"

"Evans! Evans!" she ignored the familiar voice trailing her, picking up her pace "Lily, seriously, you can't avoid me forever!"

Lily sighed. It wasn't until that moment that it finally hit her; he was right: she couldn't avoid him. To tell the truth, she was kind of getting sick of Elfrida and quite missed her friends. She stopped in her tracks and she heard him shuffle towards her. Turning around, expecting James to hex, yell or even punch her, she braced herself as she felt him wrap his arms around her. Realizing it was a hug, and feeling ever so grateful, she relaxed into him.

"I have missed you so much, you moody little minx," James whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a prat," she proclaimed.

"Yea, you are," James stated adamantly.

Lily carried on as James had said nothing, "I missed you lot too, you have no idea." She laughed despite herself, but now that she look back on it, she was being awfully silly – this was James we're talking about.

"Just so you understand what a right pain in my arse you've been, and I'll be okay," he chuckled along with her.

"Can we pretend I was mature about this and talked to you right away?" Lily asked.

"If I had a time turner, babe, your name would be all over it," James chanced a look at her.

"It's the thought that counts," Lily said as she looked deep into James eyes. Something about his gaze made her blush, so she looked away, "care to join me the twenty foot walk back to our dorms?" She invited.

"It's been too long," he smiled and followed her lead.

"So good to see young masters talking again," Templeton bowed as he admitted them entry into their dorm.

"How observant," Lily muttered to herself under her breath. She and James made their way towards their fireplace – its cool blue flames flickering casually beneath the brick. They sat in silence for some time before Lily spoke, "James, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for…everything, and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again bu-"

"Are you being serious, Evans?" James looked into her eyes, "I thought you hated me, I thought I'd ruined my chance with you; I was positive you were going to turn around and hex me back in that corridor," Lily opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it quite suddenly before speaking softly.

"I could never hate you, I just needed to figure myself out, and I didn't want to loose you or mess up or … I don't even know what I'm saying!" She said shutting herself up, her brain to mouth barrier was broken and her words kept getting lost in translation.

"Don't you see Lily? I don't care how long it takes, how far I have to go or what I have to do," his eyes bore into hers, "and I know I can't take back anything I've done to hurt you and I can't promise it won't happen again, but know this," he took her hands in his, "I am inexplicably and irrevocably in love with you." She fell silent and James took her lack of words for an answer, "and I will do whatever it takes."

He released her hands and stood to leave, bowing slightly and kissing her head gently, "and if that means, taking it slow or just being friends for awhile, so be it. I realized in these past couple of days how much you mean to me, I just need you in my life, Lily Evans, plain and simple." He shrugged casually as if he had just explained to her how to transfigure a tea cup, "but it's almost that time – I better get going."

"Why-wha-whe—"Lily spoke breathlessly.

"Tongue-tied much?" James joked.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Quidditch try-outs you see - can't captain a nonexistent team!"

"Oh well," she began her voice returning to her, "I'll wait up – I want to know the official line-up!"

"But Miss Evans, the results won't be posted until Monday evening, what makes you think I'll tell you tonight?" she gave him one look and James laughed, "if you'd like to join, it's a beautiful night – maybe I could take you for a ride around grounds after try-outs?"

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed, "I will not ride that broomstick of yours anywhere, James Potter!"

"I could take that comment so many ways…."James laughed to himself.

"Well, the answer would still be no!" she exclaimed.

"Well then, just come to the try-outs, you have nothing better to do and I really value your opinion—"

"But I know nothing about Quidditch!"

"So what? You know plenty about people, and I need to find someone who will work well with Marley and me – you and Sirius are the two most qualified people to help us, please?"

She thought for a moment debating on whether to work on her potions essay or to join James, "alright, Potter," she said standing, "let's go."

As they made their way down to the pitch, James suddenly realized how valuable the open spots on the team really were. The stands were full of excited fans and almost sickly looking hopefuls. Several first years clambered around the bottom, eager to catch a glimpse of their captain.

"Now, Potter, you're going to want bigger blokes for beaters," a stout third year began, struggling to keep up with James, who had been trying to escape his strategizing. It seemed as though everyone had their two cents about who should be on the new team, "more mass equals more force, Potter, it's pure science!"

"Thank you, Davies, now if you would please head back over with the others, I have a team to put together," James said curtly before grabbing Lily's hand and rushing off.

Lily's presence at this year's try-out was welcomed with mixed emotion. She and James both could tell that a couple of members were struggling on the inside, wondering how to react outwardly, while others could care less. Marley, being one of Lily's best friends and one of the people Lily had been ignoring, approached her.

"Long time no see," she stated plainly.

"Yea, about that—" Lily began.

"Never mind now," Marley said, pulling Lily into a hug, "we have a team to put together!" she kept her arm around Lily's shoulder to reassure her everything was going to be alright. Marley never was one to hold a grudge, at least not against Lily.

"Now, gather round everyone!" James's voice bellowed from the center of the pitch, speaking to his returning teammates. Sirius Black, keeper for the team, Marlene McKinnon, a fellow chaser, and Laurentia Fletwock, seeker, all narrowed in on him. "Alright, we lost the Broadmoore's this year – which is a major drawback for the team – we're going to need to find two beaters who flew as spotlessly as they did! We're going to save the chaser try-outs until after we find our beaters so Marley and I can get warmed up. Loosing Arkie was a huge hit for us; we're going to need to find the perfect flier! Sirius, I'm going to need you guarding the hoops, I'll beat, Laurentia, Marley, Lily – you guys are in charge of paperwork and getting those prats organized." James held so much authority in his voice, Lily almost forgot she didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"Alright," Marley yelled to the stands, her voice magically modified to be much louder than it really was, "we're gonna need everyone here for the beater try-outs to step forward and go with Tia to the pitch, you guys are up first!" about a dozen hopefuls stood and walked to her, "and as for the rest of you – who's here to chase?" about twenty hands flew in the air, "you lot can come with me, everyone else – get the bloody hell out of here, you're making them nervous!"

Lily stood in the center of the pitch with Tia and the potentials. Several of the students were quite sickly looking, others were clearly confident in their abilities.

"Alright, gather round, gather round," Tia began, "I'm gonna need your name and year please."

A few of the hopefuls, Lily recognized. Her good friend, Dorcas Meadows, that Quidditch obsessed Colin Wood boy she had been talking to a lot lately, both of whom were prefects. Mary McDonald and her friend Eloise Sherwin (who Lily was sure neither of which had any intention of mounting a real broom…) showed up, along with several contenders that didn't seem up to flying. Tia decided the best way was to send a few of them back to the tower before they hurt themselves or others.

"You, with the vomit on your chin, thank you for your dedication, but maybe this isn't your year." A second year turned around and ran, with what Lily could only assume, the fervor of someone desperate to locate a bin to puke in.

"Those of you left I'm gonna have go in alphabetical order; it's the easiest and most efficient way,"

The beater try-outs weren't so nerve wracking. The team knew if nothing else, Dorcas and Colin definitely could hold their own, so they had at least two adept fliers on their hands. As expected they had a few decent try-outs but for the most part, they could all have used a bit of practice. After everyone had had their shot, James flew down to the center of the pitch.

"Alright, great job tonight, I'll post the results no later than Monday evening, good luck to all of you. Now if I could get the chasers up here, we've got a spot to fill, people!"

A dark boy with a short Mohawk walked to the center of the pitch, mystified, Lily chanced a glance at his face. The smooth angles of his jaw were shaded with stubble. His light skin showed when he looked up at her. She didn't recognize him, in fact, she couldn't recall ever seeing him in her classes, however he looked to be about their age.

"Alasdair Maddox," he said to her when he caught her staring, "But you can call me Maddox, I'm new in town." He didn't elaborate much past that and Lily shook herself. Something about this boy threw her for a loop. He impressed everyone in his try-out, his ability to read the opponent was uncanny. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement amongst the Gryffindors that he was to be the one to fill the spot. The team and hopefuls returned down from the sky and got a similar talk as the beaters. James was pretty positive who his picks were but he wasn't sure when he wanted to post the results – he didn't want it to seem too unanimous, in case someone questioned why they didn't get the spot, although this weekend, he argued mentally with himself, would be perfect practice weather.

"We could just ask them to play a game with us," Sirius stated later that night in the head's dormitories, "you know, as friends."

"Everyone would know they were the picks," James replied, "I mean, Dorcas and Colin, sure, they are legitimate but no one even knows this Maddox character."

"Does anyone have class with the bloke?" Marley questioned, "It wouldn't be too hard to get to know him."

"We don't have classes over the weekend," Remus pointed out, looking up from his reading.

"Lily, you're head girl, you were at the try-outs, go introduce yourself!" Marley said as if she had just come up with the most amazing plan.

"I couldn't, it'd be awkward!" she objected.

"No Lils, that'd be perfect!" Sirius added, "offer to show him around a bit, see if he could teach you how to fly…"

"I don't know guys, all in one weekend?" Lily said, looking to James, who avoided her gaze.

"We'll just wait until Monday," James declared standing, "I'll just put a post up on the board saying we'll be playing Saturday after dinner and whoever cares to join us can."

No one argued this plan, seeing as James was captain; they gave him the authority he deserved but Sirius couldn't help but thing James had ulterior motives by not letting Lily get close to Maddox. It wasn't until later that evening when the marauders were finally alone, that he voiced these concerns.

"So what was the big deal about not wanting Evan's to talk to Maddox?" he asked nonchalantly, "don't think she'd fall for him, do you?"

"He's not her type," James said much too quickly.

"Tall, dark and handsome, nah, that isn't anyone's type," Sirius could tell he was being an ass but he didn't care, he was still upset with James for not spending any time with the marauders.

"What's it to you anyways?" James asked, his voice rising, "got a bit of a crush on Maddox, do you have a thing for chasers, I see? You got a crush on me now?"

"Come off it," Sirius said, "you know that isn't true."

"Then what is it, Padfoot?" James cried, "want me to tell you that yes, I am indeed worried about the good-looking guy who was giving the love of my life eyes the entirety of the try-outs? Want me to tell you that I'm scared as fuck to let him on the team in case he outshines me? Then fine! You hear? I'm jealous of the dirty little prat I haven't known for ten minutes. Laugh , please, at how pathetic I am; it shows what kind of best friend you are."

Sirius sunk in his chair, "I don't think you're pathetic, I—"

"Then what is it Sirius? I'd like to—"

"I miss you, alright? Fuck." Sirius turned away, "you're my best mate and I'm fucking loosing you to a girl! It's pathetic!"

"You're not loosing me to Lily, Sirius," James explained, "she and I are just going through a crazy time right now, you're my best mate, you hear? We are the original Marauders! I don't forget these things."

"I know, I feel like a jealous girlfriend," he admitted.

"Well, yes, that about sums up how you're acting," James laughed, receiving a blow to the back of the head from Sirius.

"Can we please just go wreak some havoc, for old times sake?" Sirius questioned.

"Of course, I could use a stress reliever," James confessed.

And with that, the two boys disappeared under James's invisibility cloak, not to be seen again until late that night.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning!" the fat lady screeched, "what the ruddy hell are you doing out at 2 o'clock in the morning! And covered in red paint – you've looked as though you've been murdered, Oh alright, I know, you're the head boy, I'll let you in – but don't make this a habit James Potter, us portraits need our beauty sleep, too!"

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Please let me know what you think - I haven't exactly decided where I want to go with Maddox - he has potential, your input would be AWESOME! I have somethings about him set in stone (pretty cool things, not gonna lie) but if you all have ideas, I'll give credit where credit is due:) Please review! PLEASE! It's so easy!! Let me know what you think and I'll love you forever, or at least for a while:)

* * *


End file.
